Nothing More, Nothing Less
by antiwicked
Summary: Glinda's family had all the money they needed and more. Elphaba had all the chores that she needed. Ever since Elphaba was dropped off on their doorstep, she was a servant for the Uplands. But when Fiyero arrives, everything changes. Fiyeraba & Gloq
1. Two Different Stories

The cock crowed and the sun glared angrily down, beckoning two very different girls to awaken.

One was the eighteen-year-old Glinda Upland, soon-to-be mistress of the Upland Manor. The girl slowly arose from bed with a yawn, not accustomed to waking up at such an hour. She carelessly dropped herself onto her ottoman, plunging a silver comb through her tangled blonde curls and grouping it to the nape of her delicate neck. Glinda let the comb fall through her fingers lazily and it ended up lost in the fluffy chasm that was her bedroom carpet. She instinctively turned her attention to the gilded mirror and cocked her head to the side with an approving smile tugging at her lips. Quite pleased with what met her eyes in the reflective surface, Glinda hopped up and pranced merrily to her extensive walk-in closet. One by one, she tossed dresses out of her closet until she came across a sky blue gown made from the finest silk in the Gillikin. Oblivious to the mess in her room, the girl carefully sat down at her vanity and began applying eyeliner to her waterline. About halfway through a knock sounded throughout the room.

"Miss Upland, will you be receiving breakfast this morning?" called an all too familiar voice from the hallway.

"Oh Elphie, get in here!" Glinda let out a giggle and folded her hands in her lap.

The girl, whom Glinda called Elphie, carefully opened the door with one hand while balancing a breakfast tray with the other.

"You called, madam?" Elphaba Thropp, the young servant girl, had been late in waking up this morning. When she awoke, everyone else had left their chambers and Elphaba had no choice but to rush to her mistress's quarters in total disarray. Her silken raven hair was tied in a knot on the back of her head and her apron was tied in a clumsy attempt at a bow.

"Fifteen minutes late, Elphaba. What if I had starved? I could have you fired for this." Glinda was teasing, for they both knew that they would never fire her. The servant was, after all, her best friend. They had been close since they were six.

"You survived the night without nourishment. Another fifteen minutes would certainly not kill you." Elphaba's voice was calm and her face was emotionless.

"Such a rude tone! Perhaps your unfortunate skin condition is because of your snappy attitude. You should try being nicer, you mean green thing." Glinda pointed out, swallowing a forkful of eggs.

"The entire theory is plausible, but I do not believe that my skin will change if my attitude changes." Elphaba retorted, crossing her arms.

The two sat in tense silence for a moment before they couldn't keep it in any longer. Both burst into spontaneous bouts of laughter. Elphaba collapsed onto Glinda's bed and that was when the laughter stopped.

"Elphie….What are…. What are those?" Glinda ran a delicate pale finger over the red marks on her friend's neck in horror. She peered down the back of her patched dress to see that the mysterious marks continued.

"Your father was none too pleased with me after the incident in the library." She answered obediently.

"He whipped you over something as stupid as that?"

"It wasn't my place to be there."

"How was it not 'your place'?"

"Glinda, no matter what you think, I am just a servant. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't my place to be wandering about the library when there were chores needed to be done."

Glinda sat back and thought for a moment, twirling a blonde curl around her finger absentmindedly. There was no reason for her father to punish Elphaba for something that was Glinda's own idea. But she decided not to push the matter further.

"Are you prepared to meet the prince?" Elphaba inquired, wanting to change the topic. She bit the inside of her cheek as Glinda sighed at the mention of her fiancée. Prince Fiyero Tigelaar was a Vinkun royal, next in line for the throne. Glinda had been promised to him since birth.

"Elphaba, as my closest friend, you must know that I do not wish to marry him." Elphaba nodded in understanding.

"I know, my sweet. Your affection for Master Boq does not pass me by."

Glinda's cheeks flushed. "He's everything my parents _don't_ want, to be honest. He's dirt poor and has no connection to royalty or the higher life."

"And that's why you love him?"

"That's exactly why I love him."

A tangible silence grew between them as they sat.

Elphaba broke the silence by continuing on. "I don't think I'd ever marry. That is, even if I were allowed to. I'd hate to have to bow down to someone in such humble acquiescence. The thought is mortifying."

Glinda burst out into a bubbly laugh. "Just like you, Elphaba. Always on the downside of things. You know-" She was cut off as the door slammed open. Elphaba leapt up in surprise and bowed as Carole Upland strode into the room, holding a large box in her hands.

"Another engagement gift, my dear!" Glinda put on an enthusiastic (but fake) smile as her mother placed the gift on her desk. "Elphaba, might I question as to why you are still here?" Carole asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I was just leaving, ma'am." Elphaba responded with a child's politeness.

Glinda perked up, back to her normal and giddy self. "Momsie please let her stay. She was helping me figure out what I'm going to say to Prince Fiyero." She lied.

Carole pursed her lips. "Very well. Elphaba, at least wash up and do something with that hair of yours. Dinner is to be ready precisely at seven thirty."

"Yes, ma'am." Elphaba told her with a bow of her head. She stayed locked in this position until Carole addressed the blonde.

"And Glinda, sweetie, do not use contractions. They are not very ladylike."

"Yes, Mother." Glinda responded, rolling her eyes once the woman shut the door and left.

"'And Glinda, sweetie, do not use contractions. They are not very ladylike.'" Glinda mocked in her mother's sweet high-pitched voice. "I'll use all the damn contractions that I want!"

Elphaba threw her head back and laughed. When she brought her head back, Glinda was staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"You just… You're such an independent woman. To see you take orders is so unnerving." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba let her hair loose and it cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall of night rain. "I've taken orders all my life. It stopped bothering me a long time ago." She retrieved a comb from the pocket of her apron and began to brush the tangles out of her hair.

The comb was missing almost a quarter of the teeth and Glinda grimaced. "Stop, Elphie. Just stop. Come here." She grasped the girl by her bony arm and led her to her vanity. She took out one of her other combs (for she had lost the silver one) and brushed out the girl's smooth black mane.

"This is going to be a long day." Glinda sighed.

Elphaba merely nodded.


	2. Chime the Wedding Bells!

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep reviewing; it keeps me writing! Here's another installment for you! c: Enjoy!**

Seven and a half chimes passed by all too quickly and Glinda clutched Elphaba's hands for support.

"What if he doesn't think I'm pretty? What if he hates me?" Glinda had been fretting like this for over an hour and Elphaba had had enough.

"Glinda, you need to stop worrying about this. Just be you and you'll be fine." Elphaba glanced over her friend. The blonde's eyeliner was finally complete and she had (after almost an hour of Elphaba crawling on her knees) found the silver comb.

"But what if he doesn't like the real me?" Glinda pouted, her bottom lip quivering.

Elphaba rolled her eyes in annoyance and opened the door. "I have to make sure that your dinner was prepared correctly." She turned a sharp corner and left Glinda to her own devices.

The blonde took her own sweet time in primping herself and took even more time to walk to the western staircase. She barely had enough time to stand in between her parents before a servant (belonging to the Tigelaar family, Glinda noticed) shuffled in nervously.

Coughing a bit into his hand and clearing his throat, the servant began. "Announcing Prince Fiyero Tigelaar of the Arjiki tribe and his parents, King Marillot and Queen Baxiana." The servant spoke in a loud, clear tone that resonated through the grand hall.

Marillot and Baxiana came first and Glinda had to admire their appearance. Marillot was in his late fifties, but Baxiana seemed a great deal younger than him. A ten year difference, Glinda guessed. Her parents were about the same age. But the couple were extravagantly dressed and walked with the air of unquestionable importance.

Both sets of parents shook hands and greeted each other, while Glinda just smiled and looked pretty. The procedure wasn't new to her. But what was new to her was the exotic handsomeness of Prince Fiyero. The man was stunning with his shoulder-length brown hair and his sharp gray eyes. But what really caught her eyes was the pattern of glistening blue diamonds that decorated his muscular body. At this time, she realized that she was staring and she fluttered her fan in front of her face to hide her embarrassment.

Fiyero took a feeble step forward and kissed her delicate hand. "Miss Glinda, what a pleasure to be meeting you at last." His accent and his overwhelming natural scent made her swoon.

"Let's get to dinner before it turns to ice," suggested Etai Upland, leading them all to the dining hall.

"I need to use the, uh, facilities, if you'll excuse me." Fiyero bowed quickly before beginning his quest for the bathroom. He had looked over his shoulder to see if he had passed if when he head-on collided with a shadowed figure.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Elphaba, rolling up her sleeves with a snort of disgust.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am." Fiyero apologized, trying to get a glimpse of who he had run into.

Elphaba glared at him for a moment until something in her brain clicked and she backed up. "Oh, Prince Fiyero! My Oz, forgive me. I had no idea!" Elphaba was absolutely terrified. Would he tell Etai? Even though she would never admit it, she couldn't live down another whipping.

"No, no. Listen, it's fine. Can you just direct me to the washroom?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba pointed in the general direction and scampered off. Fiyero watched in confusion as she disappeared. Who was she and why did she show such respect for him?

* * *

When dinner was over, he requested to see the manor, hoping to see the strange green girl again. Glinda, believing that he only asked so that they could have time alone, happily agreed to show him around.

"And this is the best view in the house. The stars are gorgeous at this time of night." Glinda leaned over the edge, her forearms resting on the stone ledge. Fiyero joined her, his strong arm wrapping around her waist. He wasn't sure if he actually felt anything towards her or if he was just doing what his mother told him to do, but he was glad when she didn't inch away.

"I see something gorgeous and it is most certainly not the stars." Fiyero turned her around so that she was facing.

Glinda's cheeks turned a cherry red and she let out a nervous giggle. Her fan came up in embarrassment and she looked down.

Fiyero laughed and took her fan, letting it drop onto the cement. "That was endearing. You should giggle more often." He told her, brushing a golden curl behind her ear. They both leaned in for an innocent and simple kiss when the door opened.

"Ma'am, would you like- oh, am I interrupting something?" Elphaba carried an exquisite silver platter and shifted her weight on her feet awkwardly.

"Tea would be delightful right about now. Fiyero, dearest?" Glinda took the tray from Elphaba and poured tea for them both.

Elphaba turned to retreat when Fiyero spoke up. "You! You're the one I ran into earlier!"

Elphaba was quick to deny this. "No, sir. You must have mistaken me for someone else." She told him, the platter underneath her arm. Before he could say another word, she was gone.

"What was that about?" Glinda questioned, linking their fingers and gazing into his deep gray eyes.

"Earlier, when I went looking for the washroom, I ran into her. I literally ran into her. I don't know why she'd deny it." Fiyero explained, bringing the back of her small hand to his lips.

"She doesn't want you to bother her," Glinda answered him.

"Bother her? I didn't mean to, really." Fiyero seemed confused and Glinda pursed her lips.

"Listen, Fiyero. Elphaba's a confusing woman and she's had a rough life. She just wants to be left alone." The blonde told him. "And if you don't mind, I'll be retiring to my bedchambers for the night. I feel a headache coming on."

Fiyero gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and retreated to his own chambers. As he lay in bed, he couldn't sleep. Fiyero just stared at the ceiling, thoughts of Elphaba running through his mind. Who was this strange woman and why did she seem to hate him so?


	3. Here Comes Trouble!

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you. And I know that you all are reading this, so why not review? And by the way, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the amazingness that is Gregory Maguire. Anyway, here ya go! :)**

"You're feeling better, I assume?" Elphaba leaned over the pink fluff that was lying in bed.

Glinda tunneled out of the overbearing hot pink comforter and put a hand to her head. The pounding in her temples was gone. A good sign, she assumed. "Much better, thank you." Glinda propped herself onto her elbows.

"Good. Master Fiyero seemed quite worried about you," Elphaba pointed out, pouring the blonde a steaming cup of tea.

"Oh, let him be. I don't really care." Glinda sipped at her tea absentmindedly and stared at the floor, suddenly interested in the colored wool.

"What a good wife you'll be," Elphaba teased. "You're not even paying attention to him."

"Well, don't mind me. I'm scarcely awake." Glinda picked out a lilac gown and started getting dressed. "And besides, if it's an arranged marriage, do I really need to pay attention to him?"

"Why wouldn't you be? He isn't the worst prospect for a husband..." Elphaba commented. Glinda raised an eyebrow, detecting a slight tone of longing in her friend's voice. "And it doesn't matter that you're 'scarcely awake'. Your opinion won't change in the next couple of hours."

"He is sweet. He's far more attractive than I originally thought, but as you very well know, Boq has stolen my heart and the prince cannot compare," Glinda told her, sighing dreamily.

"Miss Glinda!"

"Speak of the devil," Elphaba muttered under her breath. Glinda didn't know why, but the servant seemed to have a personal vendetta against the munchkin.

Boq let himself in and gave Glinda a devilish smile. At five feet, four inches, Boq was a full five inches taller than his blonde love. Elphaba was a good six inches taller than him and she loved it.

"You know, you really shouldn't just waltz in here. Show some respect!" Elphaba snarled.

"No, Boq. It's okay," Glinda told him, hopping over to his side in excitement.

"I think I have the right to waltz in here whenever I please, Elphaba," Boq told her calmly.

"What rights?" Elphaba scoffed. "You have no more right to be in here than I do." Deciding that she couldn't stand him any longer, the green girl whisked out of the room and slammed the oak door behind her.

"And she hates me, why?" Boq inquired, staring at the door after Elphaba left.

"Does it matter?" Glinda answered, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said after pulling away and running a calloused hand through her golden curls. "I heard about the engagement. Congrats."

Glinda looked up at him and sighed. "It's not fair, really. Everyone else gets to choose who they marry. I don't want a prince. I want you," she told him, stroking his cheek with a manicured finger.

Boq shook his head. "I love you, Glin. I really do, but even if you were allowed to choose, your parents would never endorse a marriage between you and a commoner."

Glinda felt a salty tear make its way down her cheek. "I don't care! It'll happen, Boq, I swear it will!"

"Hush, my love. You're upset." Boq wiped her tear away with a gentle hand. "Here, open this." He handed her a small box.

Glinda sniffled a bit and untied the ribbon. Inside, there was a locket made of pure gold and her name was inscribed on it.

"Boq, this isn't necessary. But it is beautiful," she told him, opening the locket carefully for fear in breaking it. Inside was a picture of the two of them and she felt tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

"Promise me that you'll always love me," Glinda said softly to him, her ocean eyes looking up at him.

"I promise." His voice was barely a whisper. He kissed the top of her head.

Fiyero was lost. All he wanted was to see his fiancée and perhaps take her out for a nice lunch, but the manor was so damn big and he lacked a genuine sense of direction. He turned his head to the left and scratched at his scalp. Heading down the eastern corridor, he ended up in a rather crowded room. Before he could leave to continue on his quest, Fiyero heard a voice coming from behind him. Seemingly drawn to the voice, he painstakingly cracked open the door and peered in.

Elphaba was sitting on the edge of an old and moldy bathtub, clad only in a dirty and torn towel. He felt obliged to turn away and he almost did, but her actions had his eyes glued to her. She poured some oil into her hands and began to wash herself, rubbing the liquid deep into her pores. Her dark eyes were closed, but she knew where she was touching. But what had caught Fiyero's attention was her voice. Elphaba was singing something from a language that Fiyero didn't recognize, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

She began to drop the towel and Fiyero turned his face away and closed his eyes as she got dressed. A few minutes later, when he reopened his eyes, Elphaba was in a secondhand dress with patches of subdued colors with an apron around her waist. Sitting in front of the mirror, Elphaba was running a broken comb through her silken hair. In that moment, Fiyero felt a fluttering in his heart. It was something that he had never felt before: not with Glinda and not with any other girl that he'd ever met. He turned to leave and contemplate his feelings in his own chambers when she finally addressed him.

"Master Fiyero, please entertain yourself elsewhere. Your attention is not needed here." He turned around, his cheeks colored pink in embarrassment at being caught. He decided to play it cool.

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you. Your door was open and I was taking the courtesy of closing it before a perverted bastard came by and took liberties with you." Fiyero explained, crossing his arms.

"So you were closing it as defense against people like yourself?" Elphaba inquired, smirking. Fiyero had to admit that she had him there. She kept talking. "Keep your attention to Glinda. She deserves every bit of it. I'm nothing. I don't deserve any part in your thoughts."

Fiyero pinned her against the doorframe and she squirmed. "But that's the problem. You do cross my mind. A lot."

Elphaba struggled against him. She rather liked their position, but she couldn't – and wouldn't- admit it.

"Elphaba!"

A sharp voice met her ears. Fiyero released her and she turned to see Etai Upland coming down the corridor.

He grasped Elphaba by the upper arm and jerked her away from the prince. "I'm sorry that this brat has been bothering you." He growled.

"No, no, Mister Upland. We were just talking." Fiyero told him, waving his hands frantically.

"Sure, sure. You do not need to make excuses for her." Etai assured him, bowing before keeping his death grip on Elphaba and leading her down the hallway.

The last thing Fiyero saw of her was her expression of pure terror.


	4. A Misty Past

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but it's pretty action packed. Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! C:**

Elphaba couldn't recall a time in her life when she was more afraid. Etai had thrown her to the floor of the basement, the floor that was already stained with her own blood.

"When will you learn?" Etai shook his head as he unrolled the leather whip.

Elphaba whimpered and tried to move away. She was close enough to the stairs; maybe she could make a run for it. But where would she go? Glinda couldn't do anything for her and Carole would never help her.

Etai's rough hand gripped the front of her dress and he unzipped the back with mock sweetness. Elphaba felt her stomach hit the cold, wet cement and a shiver ran down her spine.

He brought down the cackling whip onto her back with a sadistic smile and she screamed in agony. Etai knew how much he was hurting her, he knew alright, but he loved it. And plus, in his eyes, the disrespectful bitch deserved it.

"Please stop! Please…. I'm sorry…" Elphaba moaned, sobbing as he brought down the whip again. She felt herself slipping from consciousness, but she could still hear her master spew profanity at her.

The whip ripped at her skin once more before she blacked out.

* * *

Elphaba awoke, hours later, and found that she could barely stand. She had been dressed, but she was alone in the basement and there was a disgusting stench of fresh blood in the air. The green girl stumbled to the stairs and slowly made her way to ground level, her back hunched. Elphaba couldn't straighten her back without experiencing blinding pain and she finally entered the kitchen. There was no one present, so Elphaba assumed that she had missed dinner. And if he tries to punish me for missing dinner, I don't know what I'll do, Elphaba thought, grabbing the tea tray and shuffling to her mistress's bedroom.

"Miss Glinda, may I come in?" Elphaba called, her voice strained.

"Of course," Glinda called back, not quite understanding why her friend wanted permission to enter her chambers.

Elphaba opened the door, slipping inside to see Fiyero and Glinda on the ottoman together, his arm around the blonde.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie, what happened to you?" Glinda screeched, running to take the tray from her friend. She placed the platter on the vanity and pulled the girl to the bed.

Fiyero watched in horror as Elphaba grimaced. All that pain that she was feeling was because of him. He had caused that pain! He rushed over, fell to his knees before her, and took her hand. "Elphaba, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Glinda stood and shook her blonde curls and bit her nails. "I cannot believe that father would do this. I'm going to talk to him and hope that he feels just the slightest pinch of remorse for what he's done," she stated, heading towards the door.

"Glinda, don't. Please. He'll only be angrier with me," Elphaba pleaded, attempting to stand up, although the pain was slowly killing her.

Both Glinda and Fiyero were shocked. The poor girl had just been whipped, for Oz's sake. Why would she not want them to report this?

"Elphie, you're trembling." Glinda placed a small hand to her friend's cheek. "Take off your dress. I want to see how badly you're hurt."

Elphaba looked up at her. She didn't want to unclothe herself, especially in the presence of a male. But orders were orders, and she had to obey her mistress. The girl reached behind her, unzipped her dress, and stepped out of it. When she straightened up as much as possible, Fiyero and Glinda were speechless and Glinda felt like she was going to puke.

Elphie's back was striped and dried blood was caked around the edges of the gashes. "It's not as bad as it looks," She lied, lowering herself back on the bed.

"Not as bad? Elphaba, this is horrible! You need treatment!" Glinda told her, clutching onto Fiyero's arm.

"Do you know what could happen if that gets infected?" Fiyero asked, his eyebrows arched.

"I can't clean it! Just leave me alone," Elphaba snapped, both of them backing away. She zipped up her dress and glared at both of them.

"And plus, if I die, maybe that'll be better for my mother," she added angrily before slamming the door behind her.

"Her mother?" Fiyero asked, giving Glinda a questioning glance.

"I have no idea, but something's wrong," Glinda answered.

"Her back is ripped up, of course something's wrong!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"No, something in her past. Something's wrong with her mentally," Glinda said, and they both began to wonder.


	5. Revealed

**Here's another update! Fiyero's not in this until the end, but I promise that there'll be more of him later. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope that I'll be getting some more soon. I've been seeing all these fanfictions with 90 + reviews in their early chapters and I'd also like to be at that point. Please feel free to link the story to any friends or your readers. But a big shout out to all my loyal readers! Enjoy! :)**

"This is a rather important decision, dear. Pay attention."

It had only been fifteen minutes and Glinda was already annoyed with her mother. Boq was due over in an hour and she'd rather be curling her hair or fixing her makeup. In her opinion, the color of the napkins at her wedding didn't seem all that important. As her mother drew her breath to admonish her once again, Glinda leapt to her feet in exasperation.

"How is it an important decision," She exploded, "They're the same shade of pink!"

Carole gazed up at the girl and sighed with a shake of her head. "They _are_, Glinda. How many times do I have to tell you?" She corrected.

Glinda scoffed. "They _are_ the same shade of pink." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother.

"Why are you so upset? Are you stressed about the wedding?" Carole questioned, not getting angry (much to Glinda's surprise).

_I am stressed, just not about the wedding,_ Glinda thought. Out loud, she said, "A bit. Everything just seems so… fast. I barely know the prince."

"Honey, I know that it is hard. Your father and I had an arranged marriage and it has turned out fine." Carole told her, patting Glinda's hand when the blonde had sat back down.

_That reminds me….._ "Mom, does Father keep any secrets from you?" She asked, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Of course not. He never has and he never will." Carole responded, not even thinking about what was asked.

They sat for a minute, neither of them speaking. Carole made to get up and straighten her skirt when there was a knock at the door.

Elphaba stumbled in, her feet unsteady. "Your tea, madam." She said, putting the tea on the vanity as always.

"It's nine thirty, Elphaba. It's way past tea time." Carole informed her, pursing her lips and heading out of the room.

"Elphie, what's been wrong with you? You've been missing shifts, dinner hasn't been prepared, and you're late to everything! Father is beginning to believe that you're slacking off." Glinda told her, looking at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

Elphaba coughed into her clenched fists a couple of times before answering. "I'm not trying to slack off or anything. My back has been unbearable and I feel as though I've caught the flu." She told her, putting a green hand to her forehead before sitting down uncomfortably.

Glinda gasped. "Your back is getting infected, isn't it? We told you!" She exclaimed, gliding over and placing the back of her hand against the servant's forehead. "You're really warm, Elphie. Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"What would I say?" Elphaba asked, placing her head into her hands. "I can't exactly say that my master whipped me. No doctor would listen to someone like me."

Glinda didn't know how to respond. If the doctors actually saw her back, they would know that it was caused by a whip. It could be nothing else. She sat on the arm of the chair, stroking her friend's glossy hair while the girl nearly coughed her guts up.

"Glinda, honey, can I come in?"

Elphaba's face froze with terror and she got up as quickly as her back would allow. Etai believed that she was slacking off and he was at the door. She knew what was coming next.

"Uh, of course, Father." Glinda answered, smiling as her father opened the door wide.

"Ah, Elphaba, there you are. We need to talk." Etai told her, grabbing the girl by the wrist and leading her outside.

_I'll be okay, _the green girl mouthed to the blonde. Well, she hoped she would be okay. The other wounds hadn't gotten the chance to heal and another whipping would most likely kill her.

As Etai jerked her down the hall, Glinda realized that she had to do something. "Father, stop!" She screeched. When he didn't stop but, in fact, move faster, Glinda began to scream. She began to scream bloody murder.

Her high-pitched shout brought the entire manor into the corridor. Etai stopped in his tracks as Carole stood beside her daughter. But he really had no reason to be afraid. Just because he was holding Elphaba by the wrist didn't mean that he was going to harm her.

"Mama; you, Father, and I need to talk." Glinda whispered to her mother.

Carole gave a slight nod, acknowledging her daughter's request. "Everyone, get back to work!" She ordered, and the crowd in the hall was quickly dispersed.

"Etai, we need to talk." Carole snapped.

"Honey, now's not a good-"

"I said now!"

Everyone was stunned at the tone of her voice. "Now, Glinda, dear. What did you want to say?" She asked.

Glinda drew herself to her full height of 4'11" and stared her father in the eyes. "Father, I want you to stop hurting Elphaba."

Etai looked at her, his eyes devoid of emotion. "Glin, darling, why would you ever think that I was harming her?" He asked innocently.

"I've seen her back. You've whipped her and not just once." She retorted.

Carole was stunned. Never in her life did she think that her husband would do such a thing. She knew that Etai had a rather dark side, but she didn't think that he would go that far. "And you have proof, I assume?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Elphaba, take off your dress." Glinda told her.

Elphaba gulped before slowly unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. The chill of the hallway raised goosebumps on her flesh and she crossed her arms with a shiver.

Carole gasped and nearly fainted. Elphaba's wounds had turned a disgusting white and, in some parts, the gashes were as green as the girl's skin.

"Etai, I cannot believe you. She may be our servant, but that gives you no right to harm her in such a way." She scolded him, her lips pursed with anger. She glared at him until he ducked his head. Etai didn't feel shame or remorse. He only acted this way so that his wife would calm down.

"Mom!"

Glinda's shouts broke Carole's infuriated glare and she turned her attention to her daughter. The blonde was on her knees next to Elphaba and the servant girl was lying unconscious on the marble floor. "She's barely breathing! She needs a hospital!"

As Fiyero was leaving his chambers after a nap, he heard Glinda's shouts and ran as quickly as they could. When he came to the scene, Carole was giving out orders.

"Call a carriage!" She instructed, "The girl is dying!"


	6. I Think You're Delusional

**Here's another chapter! Like always, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! c:**

"What happened?" Fiyero questioned as he knelt beside his fiancée. Elphaba appeared as though she was breathing (well, at least her chest was moving), but her eyes were closed. The young prince tilted his head and looked at her. The green girl seemed so fragile and small and it pained his heart to see her like this.

"Prince Fiyero, once you are done staring, I would suggest that we get her to a hospital." Carole told him, a knowing smirk playing at her lips.

Fiyero's cheeks colored and he turned to see Glinda giggling at him. He picked Elphaba up, cradling her against his chest, and rose to his feet.

Carole brought them all outside to an awaiting carriage, letting Fiyero get in first. Glinda hopped in last, unsuccessfully trying to rid her mind of a nagging thought. She couldn't help noticing how tenderly Fiyero touched Elphaba and the emotion in his gray eyes as he looked at her. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but she believed that Fiyero was slowly falling in love with Elphaba Thropp. Carole didn't seem to notice anything suspicious, but then again, she was concentrated on her knitting so Glinda doubted that she noticed anything.

The carriage came to a complete stop and Fiyero rushed inside with Elphaba in his arms and Glinda and Carole followed close behind. The older woman turned to the counter and began to converse with the secretary as a nurse approached Fiyero with a gurney. The prince reluctantly laid Elphaba down and adjusted her arms so that she would be comfortable when she gained consciousness. The nurse looked at him for a second before wheeling Elphaba through the double doors. Fiyero tried to follow, but the nurse wouldn't let him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here." She said sternly, and he had no choice but to watch as the double doors slammed closed and the girl was blocked from his view.

Fiyero sat down next to Glinda with his face in his hands. All of this could have been avoided if he had just left her alone like the blonde had said. If Elphaba died from this…. The man shook his head. He wasn't going to let that thought continue.

He looked up to see that Glinda was crying, tears pouring down her pretty face. He suddenly felt a little guilty. Here he was, pouting over the fact that it was his fault when the blonde was even more upset. He realized that her situation was much worse. Fiyero had only spoken to Elphaba a couple of times, but she was Glinda's best friend. Knowing that he had to do something, he pulled Glinda to him and let her rest her head on his chest. "It'll be okay." He whispered, "Elphaba will be fine."

They were there for hours, each person taking turns at pacing around the office. As time passed, doubt began to grow until they all believed that Elphaba didn't have a chance at living anymore. Carole was almost prepared to take them back to the manor when the double doors opened.

A young doctor strode over to them and introduced himself as Dr. Sam Bennett. He flipped through his clipboard and looked over all of them. "Well, first things first, Miss Thropp is alive. The infection wasn't severe enough to kill her just yet. You brought her just in time." He informed then and Fiyero exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath.

Dr. Bennett held his clipboard under his arm and looked at them, not wanting to ask how the cuts came about. All he wanted was for his patient to get well and doing that didn't mean prying into her personal business. "Would you like to see her?" He asked, holding the door open for the trio. "It's Room 22, on the left."

Fiyero led the march and he opened the door to see Elphaba, awake, in the hospital bed. She smiled a bit to Fiyero, but her eyes widened as Carole entered.

"Mrs. Upland, I am so sorry for slacking off. It won't happen again, I swear!" Elphaba promised her, her heart pounding from nervousness.

"It is fine, Elphaba." Carole assured her. "We just need you better so that you can get back to work."

Elphaba nodded and looked down at the floor, wringing her hands together.

Carole noticed the awkward tension in the room and turned to her daughter and future son-in-law. "You three can have some time alone. I will be waiting in the carriage." She told them, shutting the door behind her.

Elphaba spoke up first. "Glinda, is it just me or does your mother seem unnaturally nice today?" She asked, a full smile passing over her face for the first time in days.

"It's because of what happened today. She'll be back to normal in a couple of days." Glinda answered, sitting next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit." Elphaba responded, coughing a little. "My fever's gone down and they've treated my back."

Fiyero smiled as he sat down next to Glinda, slinking his arm around her waist. "Hopefully you'll be better before the wedding." He said, just wanting to make conversation.

"Oh no, Prince Fiyero, I don't get to attend the wedding. I'll help Glinda with her wedding dress and then serve at the reception." Elphaba told him, looking downcast. "But I'm sure that I'll hear about it the next day anyway."

"I've pleaded with Momsie to let you go, but she won't stand for it. It's not fair." Glinda pouted, crossing her arms over her chest daintily.

"It really isn't." Fiyero pointed out.

Elphaba just shook her head. "You know, it was great seeing you both, but Miss Upland's in the carriage. You shouldn't keep her waiting." She told them and they both reluctantly stood up.

Fiyero let Glinda out first and then turned back to Elphaba. "The other day, you said something about your mother being happier if you were dead. What did you mean?" He asked.

Elphaba looked up at him strangely. "What are you talking about? I never mentioned my mother. Prince Fiyero, I think you're delusional." She told him.

Fiyero's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I could have sworn…" He shook his head as he closed the door. He lingered at the door for a moment, just as she began to talk to herself.

"Elphaba, you promised yourself you'd never speak of your mother. She never wanted you anyway."

* * *

**There's my attempt at a cliffhanger... New chapter coming soon! Now, you know what to do! Please review! It keeps me writing!**


	7. Something's Missing

**Here's another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Both Glinda and Carole were already in the carriage when Fiyero climbed in, his face full of bewilderment.

"What's wrong, dearest?" questioned Glinda, glancing over at her fiancée.

"Nothing's wrong." He snapped, surprised at the vigor of his aversion.

Carole raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but just turned her attention to her knitting.

Glinda looked at him, tears welling in her blue eyes. She didn't mean to make him upset and she moved closer to the window, wanting to distance herself from him.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in total silence and when they finally arrived at the manor, Glinda hurried past him, her hand in front of her face to hide her tears. Fiyero ran after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

"Glin, I didn't mean to make you cry." He told her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Glinda nodded in understanding and looked up at him with a slight smile. "I need to ask you something. Do you know how Elphaba came to work here?"

Glinda shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "She arrived here when we were six, that's all I know. Momsie might remember though," She told him. His question only confirmed her suspicions. Why did he feel the need to dive into Elphaba's personal life?

"Thanks, Glinda." Fiyero told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting down the hall in boyish excitement.

Glinda watched him until he disappeared down the hallway and then turned to walk back to her chambers. She felt tears fall down her face even though it didn't make sense. She didn't need to cry over him because none of it mattered. It didn't matter that Fiyero cared more about Elphaba than he did about Glinda and it didn't matter that he didn't love her. Because she didn't love him. She didn't love him at all. They were only together because their parents wanted it, not because they wanted it.

Drying her tears, she stood up straight and then changed directions. She needed Boq.

Fiyero stood at the parlor door, tapping lightly on the doorframe. Carole jumped slightly, not accustomed to being disturbed during her reading hour. Placing her spectacles on the tip of her nose, she glared at him over the tops.

"Ah, Master Fiyero, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"How did Elphaba come to work here?" Fiyero questioned bluntly.

The question clearly shocked her and she took a couple of seconds to compose herself. "Why do you want to know, and more importantly, why should I tell you?" She answered him, closing her book and laying her hands on the cover.

"What are you hiding? You're too scared to tell me, which must mean that you're hiding something." Fiyero told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

_I am hiding more than he knows, more than he suspects…._ thought Carole, letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine, sit down." She ordered.

A victorious smile crossed Fiyero's face and he sat down in an upholstered chair, leaning back comfortably.

"Let me begin by saying that I had no connection with Elphaba nor did I have connection with any of her family members." She told him –which made Fiyero all the more suspicious. Why would he think that she had connections with the Thropp family? "It was about twelve years ago, Glinda and Elphaba were both six years old and I could move around without joint pain." Meant as a joke, Carole's remark was stiff and unfunny. "It was around eight o'clock and I had just put Glinda to bed when the doorbell rang. Etai was on a business trip so I was home alone and therefore obliged to answer the door. Standing there was a woman, about forty years in age, with a young girl standing next to her. I invited them in, knowing that it was rather cold outside and it was not polite to keep a guest standing on the porch. The woman, whose name I later learned was Cattery Spunge, was Elphaba's nanny and she had brought the girl to the manor after learning that her parents died in a tragic accident. Their house had burned down and Nanny couldn't raise the child by herself.

"I asked why she had come to us, even though there were plenty of other families in the area. She said she heard that we had a daughter that was Elphaba's age and that it would be better for the girl to grow up with at least one child that was the same age. I began to argue that we did not have enough room, even though we did. I did not think I was ready to take care of another child. But Nanny had an answer for that as well. She told me to keep Elphaba in the servant's quarters and that she would work when she was old enough. I turned a little to look over Elphaba and she didn't seem able to work at all. She was scrawny and her left arm was wrapped in a shawl that I supposed was used for a makeshift sling. After a few moments of pondering the decision, I took Elphaba in. There was not much of a choice involved, really. I knew that Nanny would not have taken no for an answer and that even if she left, I would find Elphaba on my porch in the morning."

Carole finished her story and then looked over at him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked.

Fiyero nodded as he stood. Something told him that there were huge pieces missing from her story. There were pieces that he was determined to find and put together. "Just one last question, why was her arm in a cast?" He inquired.

"How am I supposed to know?" She answered, putting her book in front of her face and effectively cutting him off.


	8. Research

**Here is a new chapter for you all! I just want to stop and thank all of my readers for responding so enthusiastically to this story! Thank you so much! Just keep reviewing and enjoy the new chapter! c:**

Fiyero trudged down the hallway, feeling like he accomplished nothing. It was clear that Carole wasn't telling the truth. Well, maybe some of that was true, but he couldn't help but feel as if Elphaba's story was so much more…. _Complicated. _

A war then began to wage in his mind. Maybe that was all that Elphaba had to hide. But then again, it couldn't be. What about her broken arm? Most people would say that it was probably an accident, perhaps she had fallen from a fence or the like. But Fiyero had his suspicions and he was determined to prove them right.

The following morning, Fiyero decided to journey to the library in hopes that he would find more about Elphaba. He kept his head down while he was walking and he crashed right into his father, who had unexpectedly turned the corner.

"Fiyero! Oz, son, watch where you're going!" Marillot snapped, looking down at him with his arms crossed in disdain.

"Sorry, father. I was just lost in thought, I suppose." Fiyero apologized, looking up.

Marillot scoffed. "Well that's a first." When Fiyero's expression changed from apologetic to hurt, the older man laughed. "Fiyero, you need to learn to take a joke. You're too serious."

Fiyero forced himself to laugh and he took a step back. "Father, is there anything you wanted to tell me or can I go?" He inquired, desperately wanting to continue his quest.

"Ah yes, your mother and I are joining the Uplands for lunch so you have the castle alone for a bit. Son, please try not to get lost." His father begged playfully, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Fiyero laughed and just stayed in place until his father disappeared down the hallway. He couldn't believe it! He had an hour or two to himself. Perfect snooping time. _Now that everyone's gone, maybe the library isn't the best place to look after all, _He thought, taking a sudden turn to enter into Carole's private parlor.

Everything was in order, as he expected, so he figured that this would be easy enough. But of course, it wasn't. He searched for nearly an hour, digging through file cabinets and looking through book shelves for any clue that could lead him in the right direction. Just as he was about to give up, he found a manila folder sitting on the top of the book shelf. It was covered in dust and Fiyero supposed that it hadn't been opened, let alone touched, in years. He blew off the cover and slowly opened it. Inside were old newspaper clippings, photos, and letters.

Sitting down on the hardwood floor, the prince picked up a random newspaper article and read the headline: **FREX AND MELENA THROPP DIE IN TRAGIC FIRE. **He quickly skimmed through the article and found that the house had burned down, cremating the bodies as well. The daughter was reported missing a few days before the accident. Fiyero spread out all the articles and every single one of them had to do with the Thropps. He found out that Frex Thropp, Elphaba's father, was the Governor of Munchkinland and that he rarely let Elphaba go out in public. In one of the articles (the one that reported Elphaba missing), a neighbor said that he never saw Elphaba outside. The only times when anyone really saw her was when Frex took her to the hospital, and the man whisked her into the carriage so fast that people only got a glimpse of her. These hospital trips were frequent. They went four or five times a week. The trio (Elphaba, Frex, and his wife, Melena) visited Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose. The small girl died from polio when Elphaba was five. Nessarose was only two.

Fiyero sat back to process all this new information. It was all very interesting, yes, but it didn't say much about Elphaba. Who was this mysterious nanny? The question plagued Fiyero's mind because, according to the article, Elphaba was kidnapped. Carole claimed that she didn't know why Elphaba was given to her care, but it didn't make any sense. Surely Carole had read the newspaper article about the girl's disappearance. There was proof of that right in front of him! If Carole knew that Elphaba had been kidnapped, why didn't she turn her into the police so that the girl could be given to a relative or at least, foster parents? Why keep the child and condemn her to life as a servant? None of this information matched up. But there was one thing that he was certain of. Carole was hiding something big. Something that nobody here knew.

Fiyero made to collect the file and stand up when a picture fluttered to the floor. Bending down, he grabbed it then straightened up. It was a rather old picture of two women, about Elphaba and Glinda's age, who were hugging each other. On the back, in cursive, a small title was written: Melena Thropp and Carole Upland, Shiz University. He folded the picture carefully, stuck it in his pocket, and returned the file to its place on the bookshelf. This was a lot of information to take in and he needed thinking food.


	9. She's Back

**Hello everyone! As always, please keep reviewing. It means a lot to me! And here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Fiyero sat in the kitchen, absentmindedly gnawing on a sandwich. He just couldn't wrap his mind around all of this and he pulled out the picture that he had taken. Carole had been very good friends with Elphaba's mother so there was a reason that Carole took the green girl in. At least that was settled. But it seemed as if everything he found led him further and further from the truth. Why didn't Carole tell him that she had been friends with Melena? Furthermore, why didn't she tell Elphaba? But, like always, there was a voice in his head that told him that perhaps Elphaba already knew and that everything he was doing was pointless.

_It's not pointless, Fiyero_, the little voice said, _you're just obsessed with her. Just because she knows doesn't mean that you shouldn't find out._

Fiyero's brow crinkled in confusion. Was he really just obsessing over Elphaba? If so, that would need to end quickly.

He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, trying to think things over. Even if he was obsessed, he still wanted to find out more about her. He had come way too far to turn back and give up now. But as time went by, he found himself drifting off and he realized that thinking could wait.

"Master Fiyero, I would appreciate if you would remove yourself from my workspace."

A sarcastic voice roused Fiyero from his nap. He raised his head slightly to see Elphaba standing in front of him, her arms crossed. He straightened up to regain his composure and then looked at her.

"I see that you're feeling better," He noted, standing up.

"I look better, I just don't feel better." She answered, grabbing a dish towel and a spray bottle and beginning to clean the counter.

"You probably shouldn't be working, Elphaba." Fiyero told her, opening the door to the kitchen.

"You know what, Fiyero?" Elphaba turned, her voice laced with anger. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation. So you do not have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Until the wedding, you have no power over me."

He stepped back as she scolded him. Not having anything to say, the prince just sighed and let the door slam behind him as he left.

Elphaba snorted and then continued to clean, lost in her mind before she wiped a picture onto the ground. She crouched down, trying to ignore the pain in her back, and picked it up. There were two women, but Elphaba was automatically drawn to the on the left. The woman's hair was a light brown that closely resembled silk threads. Her nose was large and a bit crooked (like her own) and she had a rather toothy smile. Elphaba flipped the picture over and stared at the footnote: Carole Upland and Melena Thropp, Shiz University. So that was her mother. She looked rather normal, something that Elphaba knew she never could be.

Pocketing the picture, she continued to work; her mind was on nothing but cleaning the kitchen. The fact that Carole and Melena knew each other meant nothing to her. And why should it? Her parents never came for her, even though she always thought she would. Elphaba, as a child, used to dream that her parents would come for her. She dreamed that they lived on a large castle that was neatly settled on a passing cloud. _A castle on a cloud….. How ridiculous, _thought Elphaba. She chuckled at the mere thought. Her home was the Upland Manor, no matter how Etai treated her.

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and turned as Glinda came gliding down the hallway, a grin plastered on her face. "Yes, Glinda?" He asked, letting out a sigh in disappointment. No matter how sarcastically Elphaba treated him, he still would rather be in her company than the blonde's.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the cake-tasting with me." She told him, wringing her hands. She could tell that Fiyero was ignoring her and Glinda Upland was never ignored.

"Yeah, Yeah, Glinda, I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her, flicking his hand in a gesture that was telling her to shoo.

"Um, well, okay. I guess I'll see you later." Glinda told him, her giddy mood dissolving into a solemn one. She knew that Fiyero was avoiding her and she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter. She could just spend more time with Boq.

Once Glinda was safely out of sight, Fiyero dashed to Carole's private parlor, letting out a sigh of relief as he found the space unoccupied. He opened the file cabinet and thumbed through the files until he found the one he was looking for. Of course Carole would have a file on Melena Thropp. He thought it was a tad creepy, but he supposed that it was just what women did with their best friends.

The prince flicked through papers until he came to the one he was looking for. It was a small notecard with the name and address of a certain woman by the name of Cattery Spunge.

"Elphaba's nanny," He breathed. It was time to pay an unexpected visit.


	10. Murder?

**Here's another chapter! And I've noticed a decrease in reviews /hinthint. So, please review and enjoy! c: **

**Sorry about uploading Chapter 9 again by accident!**

"Lyle, I need a favor." Fiyero strutted down to the stables, greeting his friend from afar.

"Of course you need a favor. You never come down here just to say hi to me anymore." Lyle wiped his hands on a towel that was hanging from his belt.

"You know that I've been busy." Fiyero told him, feeling a slight pang of guilt for ignoring the stable boy.

"Yeah, yeah, getting married and all that jazz. Oz, I just want this to be over with so that we can go back to the Vinkus. These munchkinlanders are starting to scare me." The boy responded, flipping back his sandy bangs and getting a good look at the prince. "So, what do you need?"

"A horse." Fiyero responded simply. He watched as Lyle's dark eyes widened.

"A horse? Are you taking that special lady of yours out for a ride?" He joked, nudging his friend.

"Not exactly," Fiyero made a face, "there's someone that I need to see and it's urgent."

Lyle shrugged his shoulders. He knew better than to argue with the prince or even question his intentions. Instead, he grabbed the reins of a black horse and handed them to the man.

"This is Renee. She gets a little tense and shaky on rough terrain, so I suggest that you stay on smooth ground as much as possible." Lyle informed him, stepping back as Fiyero clambered up onto the horse's back. "And be safe; I don't want to be the one responsible if she bucks you off and you break your neck."

Fiyero glared down at him. "Thanks for that, Lyle. It's much appreciated." He told him sarcastically, gripping the reins.

"Anytime," answered the boy, smiling at his friend before going back to work.

"Oh and Lyle," Fiyero turned for a moment, "Cover for me, will you?"

Lyle nodded his head in response before Fiyero and Renee galloped away.

By the time they reached Munchkinland, the sun was setting and Fiyero felt as if he'd never be able to walk again. As he leapt down from the saddle, his legs became numb and he could barely stand. He handed the reins of the black horse to a city stable boy and put a few gold coins in his hand as a tip.

Fiyero took out his map, determined to use as much natural light as he could before the day became night. He seemed to be on track, all of the signs he had passed directed him on this road. Colwen Grounds couldn't be that far off. As he turned a corner, he had no choice but to stop and light his lantern for the darkness was impenetrable with the naked eye.

Once the lantern was lit, Fiyero found himself in a rather grand neighborhood. There were rows of huge houses on both sides and they were pressed closely together. It didn't take him long to find the house he was looking for, but it took him awhile to muster up enough courage to knock on the front door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

Fiyero took a step back as he heard the voice from inside. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was absolutely terrified.

As the door opened, all his fears were laid to rest. Nanny looked nothing more than a mere elderly person. She was about half a foot shorter than him and she used a cane to walk.

"Cattery Spunge?" He questioned, holding his hands behind his back.

"I know who I am. Who are you?" She snapped at him.

Fiyero was taken aback by her attitude. "Prince Fiyero Tigelaar, ma'am." He answered, looking at her.

She pursed her lips and glared at him. "What do you want from me?" Nanny questioned.

"Are you Elphaba's nanny?" He inquired, watching as her eyes widened.

She quickly ducked her head and took a panoramic glance around the street. Nanny pulled him inside and slammed the door behind him. "What do you know about Elphaba?"

Fiyero took a seat on the parlor couch, trying to be as far away from her as possible. "Elphaba's a servant for the Uplands." He told her.

Nanny seemed to visibly relax as he informed her. Maybe she was glad that the girl was safe. "And how do you know the Uplands?"

"I'm marrying their daughter."

Nanny turned to glance at him. It seemed as though she was trying to scrutinize him. "If you're marrying Glinda, why in Oz do you want to know about Elphaba?"

"I was curious. She's curious, although she never wanted to admit it. I wanted to know about her. I asked Carole about how Elphaba came to the manor, but she gave me a story that seemed like it was missing a lot of pieces." Fiyero answered honestly.

"I should have known that Carole would lie," Nanny muttered under her breath, sitting across from him. "My dear boy, it seems that you haven't been told everything." She told him.

Fiyero leaned forward, his eyes set intently on the old woman. "But I don't know what I'm missing."

Nanny took a deep breath. "Well I suppose you should know about the murder."

Fiyero's eyes widened and he went pale. "Murder?"


	11. Wrap Your Head Around That

**Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Anyway, I get to see an Idina Menzel concert on August 3rd and I am super excited! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Keep them coming and enjoy!**

"Do you feel the need to repeat everything that I say?" Nanny snapped at him.

"No, ma'am, I'm just shocked. What murder? All I know is the Carole and Elphaba's mother were friends and you gave Elphaba to the Uplands when her parents died." Fiyero informed her, shaking his head. He felt as if he never should have gotten involved in the first place.

"Oh boy, you really don't know anything." Nanny sighed and got comfortable. "You might want to take off your shoes and make yourself at home. This might take a while."

Fiyero kicked off his boots and neatly placed them against the coffee table. He leaned back and gestured to the older woman to begin.

"As you know, Melena and Carole were friends. They met at Shiz University where they roomed together. They were almost inseparable. If you saw Melena, you saw Carole and vice-versa. The two graduated at the same time and they had a joint wedding. The wedding was magnificent and both couples were deeply in love. Earlier at their bachelorette party, both girls decided that they were to sleep with their husbands on the night of their wedding and conceive. And that followed the plan quite well. Melena and Carole were pregnant at the same time, but Elphaba was an early child and she was born almost a month before Glinda.

Nanny paused for a moment and took a sip of the water that was placed on the coffee table. She cleared her throat and continued.

"When Elphaba was born, Melena and Frex were appalled. They were expecting a gorgeous and normal baby girl, but sometimes you don't get what you want. Elphaba was the opposite of a normal baby, to be honest. She didn't cry when she was born and her teeth were so sharp that it was impossible for Melena to nurse her. And she was _green._ As Elphaba grew older, Melena and Frex began to take a liking to her. Carole would bring Glinda over and the two older women would enjoy tea while the two children would play and associate themselves with each other. These play dates went on for five years, but then abruptly stopped when Melena broke contact with Carole."

"Why would she just stop talking to her?" Fiyero questioned, fully engrossed in the tale.

"I do not know. Stop interrupting." Nanny demanded, coughing into her fist and continuing on.

"And it was a bleak morning, about a week or two into December and I was down in the village, buying groceries for the week. Melena was at home and she was drunk. She had taken a whip and had begun beating Elphaba in a half-crazed haze; I really doubt that she knew what she was doing. I had just walked in the door and I didn't have time to even throw down the groceries before I saw Carole come at Melena with a kitchen knife. After that, it was all a blur. I ran forward to grab Elphaba, but the next thing I knew, Melena was dead on the floor and Carole was staring at the blade in disbelief. She ran out and I never saw her again until the day that I entrusted Elphaba in her care."

Fiyero did nothing but stare at Nanny in horror. How could any of that be true? Carole was one of the nicest women he's ever met. She just couldn't be capable of murder. "But what happened to Frex and the Nessarose girl?" He couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth.

"Frex isn't important," Nanny answered vaguely, "and Nessarose died when Elphaba was five. She had polio."

Fiyero struggled to process all of this and Nanny seemed to be able to sense his difficulty. "I know that it's a lot to take in, but it is all true. I can assure you of that."

Fiyero stood and tied up his boots. "Thank you so much for your information. It was very helpful." He acknowledged her and left the house, shaking his head. The prince regained a hold of Renee and galloped back to the manor.

It was well past midnight when Fiyero left Renee in the stables. He traveled up the western staircase to his chambers and collapsed on the bed. Everything seemed so much more serious now and he began to wonder if Elphaba knew any of this herself.

"Elphaba…" He breathed as he slid underneath the comforter. It was terrible, really. It was terrible that Elphaba had gone through so much pain and that she had kept quiet about it. Her mother whipped her and so did Etai. He began to wonder how she was so strong and independent.

Without warning, his brain decided to just shut down and he fell asleep instantaneously. He hadn't gotten to admit it, but he was slowly falling in love with Elphaba Thropp.


	12. Great!

**Here's another chapter! It includes some Fiyeraba for all of my readers that ship it. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

"Fiyero, Oz, where were you?" screeched Baxiana, gripping her son by the shoulders with her tiger-like claws.

"I had things to do," Fiyero answered her. It wasn't a lie, not really. He _did _have things to do.

Baxiana shook her head as she looked at him. In her eyes, the prince was a lost cause. Hopefully Glinda could knock some sense into the brainless man. She just backed up and let out her breath. There was absolutely no point in arguing with him.

Fiyero shot a toothy grin at his mother and then casually strolled down to the kitchen, dodging servants and cooks as they left. "Elphaba!" He called in a sing-song tone.

The green girl didn't turn nor did she acknowledge that he had spoken. The other servants, however, turned and bowed as Fiyero strode in. It sort of bothered him that she didn't seem to give a damn about him, but he supposed that served him right after he got her into trouble.

"Do you all mind if we have a private talk?" Fiyero announced, watching as the excess crowd shuffled out of the double doors.

That was when Elphaba slapped her rag on the table and whipped around to face him, her hands resting on the edge of the table behind her. "Fiyero, what the _hell _do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I was just thinking-"

"Oh, the brainless prince actually does have a brain. Who would have thought? But please don't exert yourself. I don't want to be the one responsible if your brain bursts from the mere process of thinking." She stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really feel the need to be so sarcastic?" Fiyero asked her, hurt.

"Do you feel the need to invade my personal space? If so, I'd advise you to rethink that choice. You wouldn't want to catch 'the green'."

Elphaba's dry humor was actually more of an insult to the prince, but he shook it off. He wasn't going to be easily defeated. No one took a hold of victory over him, especially not some snarky servant. "Would that really be so bad? It could be worse." Elphaba raised an eyebrow in question. "I could catch 'the blonde' from Glinda. At least you think straight."

Elphaba's lip curled and her expression was one of approval. But she sauntered forward until their noses were almost touching. "And how would you know how I think, Master Fiyero? You don't know me." She made to spit in his face, but quickly stopped herself.

He gripped the thin fabric of her apron and pulled her closer to him, his heart pounding. "I know a whole lot more than you think." He whispered.

After that, neither of them could explain what had happened and why they did it. Fiyero brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to hers. Elphaba responded eagerly (even though she shouldn't have) and her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his tattooed neck. He lifted her up and set her on the table, his hands tangling in the tendrils of her silken hair, and kissed her some more. It was perfect, in his opinion. It was flat-out perfect to be kissing her plush, succulent lips and running his hands through her luxurious mane. Fiyero reluctantly broke their kiss and proceeded to assault her graceful neck, her exotic and enticing smell drawing him to her.

Elphaba, through the haze of her awakening desire, opened her eyes and leapt away, somersaulting over the granite countertop and landing on her feet. "What were you doing?" She spluttered, her dark eyes widening in fear and she pressed herself to the wall.

"We kissed, Elphaba." Fiyero answered her as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Elphaba dropped her head into her emerald hands and slid down the wall, falling to the ground. The prince ran to her, his face in horror. "Elphaba, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He questioned her, sounding fearful.

Without warning, she sprung up to her feet and backed away from him. "No, I am not alright. I hate you, Fiyero Tigelaar. I hate you!" She shouted at him.

"Elphaba, wait, I'm sorry." Fiyero ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She wriggled out of his grip and left the kitchen, slamming the double doors behind her.

The servant took a deep breath and ran into the bathroom, collapsing on the floor. She began to breathe heavily and she hit herself in the head angrily. "What is wrong with you, Elphaba?" She whispered to herself. "You've gone and betrayed your best friend by kissing her fiancée. You're such a great friend." Gulping, she looked up at the mirror above the sink and gasped. She quickly launched herself to her feet and ran a finger down her neck. At the base of her vocal chords, there was a rather large bruise and she nearly screamed.

"Damn it," She hissed. "Great, a hickey; thanks Fiyero. It's much appreciated." Oh Oz, what was she going to do? Her hair couldn't cover it and she couldn't use any of Glinda's makeup to cover it. Another reason that she hated her skin.

Opening the cabinet, Elphaba removed a bandage and took off the paper, sticking it to the base of her bony neck. It was an accident, she told herself, I accidentally cut myself when I was putting the knife away. Yes, that would work.


	13. Who's Laughing Now?

**Here is another chapter! It includes some Gloq, so enjoy and review! :)**

Elphaba, despite her frustration and anger at Fiyero, was still on time for tea and she pushed open the door to Glinda's room with her hip. The blonde was lying face-first on the bed, her golden curls spayed out across her fluffy pillow.

"And what is wrong with the princess today?" Elphaba questioned, rolling her eyes as she poured tea for her mistress.

Glinda rolled over and sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. "I don't feel well." She told her, laying back down again.

Elphaba traveled to the bathroom and ran an old rag under the faucet of the sink. She wrung the water out and then came to Glinda's bedside, painstakingly adjusting the rag so that it wasn't dripping into her eyes. "Would you like me to get you a pill?" She inquired, pressing a hand to her cheek. Her pale face was hot and sweat was beading on her skin.

"Anything," Glinda begged, coughing and sitting up as Elphaba placed the tea on her bedside table.

"I'll be back in a little. Don't die," She let out a cackle and Glinda managed a slight smile as the green girl closed the door behind her. She returned minutes later and dropped the blue capsule into the blonde's awaiting hand.

"Elphie, what is that?" Glinda told her, swallowing the pill and washing it down with her tea. She pointed to the girl's neck, which was covered with the bandage. Elphaba idly stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to inform Glinda about what had happened. In the end, she decided against it and grimaced.

"I was putting away a knife and I accidentally cut myself." She lied, not bothering to make a sarcastic comment about the horror-filled expression on her mistress's face. "I'll see you later, Miss Glinda."

A slight moment after Elphaba closed the door, Boq opened Glinda's wardrobe door and stumbled out, his face flushed. "Holy Oz, love, how many dresses do you have in there?" He spluttered, sitting at the edge of her bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I thought I was going to be suffocated in such a place."

"Oh, stop jesting." Glinda scolded, swatting him on the arm playfully.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, stroking her cheek lovingly. He hated to see her in such pain.

"Terrible. Why do I have get sick when you're here?" She asked, mostly to herself as she cuddled into her comforter in disappointment.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean that I can't be here. I can take care of you." Boq told her, fingering one of her coiffed curls.

"Really?" questioned Glinda, sniffling as she came up to look at him.

"Of course." He answered, kissing her forehead and taking her hand. Boq moved to lay next to her and she gently laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Glinda responded, wriggling around until she was comfortable and then falling asleep on his muscular chest.

"Well, that was unexpected," Fiyero huffed, gently closing the door and running a tattooed hand through his hair. He was just having _such _a great day. The prince had gotten dissed by the girl that he was sure that he really liked and his betrothed preferred the company of another man. _It could be worse, _Fiyero told himself. _Elphaba could have been killed by Etai and Glinda could be one of those clingy, over-protective women. _As he was brooding, he wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going until he collided head-on with another person.

"You know, you really have a knack for getting people hurt." Elphaba hissed at him, getting off the floor and glaring at him. "Just watch where you're going. I would rather not run into you again."

"Why do you insist on taking on such a snide tone when you're talking to me?" Fiyero asked, rubbing his head and trying to get rid of the persistent throbbing.

"Well, why do you insist on talking to me?" Elphaba retorted, crossing her arms sassily.

_Damn. _Fiyero had to admit that she had him there. "Uh, I guess you don't have to. But when Glinda and I are wed, you'll be forced to talk to me." He told her pointedly.

"Oh, I am very much looking forward to the day when I am forced to have a normal conversation with you." She pointed out, a characteristic smirk gracing her sharp features.

"I will as well. Good day, Elphaba." He told her as he turned the other way. As he strolled down the corridor, he could swear that he heard her cackle in amusement.

"We'll see who's going to be laughing in the end, Elphaba. I _will _get you to enjoy my company." He muttered. "If you know what I mean." He added to no one in particular.


	14. Finally

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews that I've been getting :) A special thank you to Illead and plaidmonster for the plot ideas! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy! c:**

"Fiyero, dearest, how is this one?" questioned Glinda, hoisting up the skirt of the wedding gown and stepping down to waltz over to him.

"It looks beautiful on you, Glin." Fiyero huffed, his cheek resting on his palm. His gray eyes were adrift and Glinda pouted.

"You've said that about the last three. What do I have to do to get you to be honest with me?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips, looking at him with an over exaggerated frown.

"I am being honest. All of them look beautiful on you." He got to his feet and pulled her into a kiss. It was so odd to be kissing his betrothed when he knew that her lips had been tasted by another man. It was even odder to know that he wished that her lips were Elphaba's, but he knew that the accidental kiss would most likely never happen again.

Glinda's cheeks turned a bright pink and she giggled as she went back to her voluminous dresses. Fiyero, as she was being shown another dress, slipped out of the room. The time spent sitting in front of his bride had given him time to think. He knew what he had done while kissing Elphaba's neck and he knew how to use it against her.

"Elphaba, we need to talk." Fiyero grabbed her upper forearm and turned her around to face him.

"Fiyero, seriously, what's wrong now?" The green girl snapped, glaring at the man angrily. "I'm not in the mood for you to try to eat my face again."

Fiyero blushed and his mouth dropped open. "Your informal speech is appalling, Elphaba."

"You're appalling, Master Fiyero." Elphaba shot back.

"You know, you shouldn't be so snappy."

"Why?"

"Because of your hickey." Elphaba unconsciously rubbed her neck.

"How does that have to do with anything?" She asked, gulping.

Fiyero came closer to her, nearly breathing down her neck. "What would Etai do if he found out that you have a hickey? You know that he hates when you do anything but work."

Elphaba shivered at the closeness. "What do you want from me?" She asked as Fiyero pulled her into his chambers.

"What makes you think that I want anything?" He inquired playfully.

Elphaba backed up in fear, biting her lip. "Fiyero, this is wrong. You're blackmailing me, aren't you, Mr. Brainless?" Despite her fright, she couldn't help but insult him.

Fiyero tilted his head and took her hand. "Yes I am, Miss Smart Ass. Now, how about you shut up and listen?"

Elphaba looked at him in utter surprise. How dare he speak to her that way! She opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it as she thought about Etai.

"I love you, Elphaba. I do."

"Fiyero-"

"Stop. Fiyero, stop, please."

"Why should I stop? I can't stop love. _You _can't stop love."

"It's not love, Fiyero. Whatever you think you feel for me is not love. You have a fiancée, wealth, and a brilliant future ahead of you. Why do want to throw all that away for someone that you don't even know?" Elphaba asked him, shaking her head and walking towards the door.

"I do know you, Elphaba. I know that your mom was friends with Uplands. I know about your sister, Nessarose, and how she had polio. I know about the abuse." Fiyero watched as Elphaba slowly turned around, tears welling in her dark eyes.

"How do you know? And more importantly, why do you care?" She looked at him in question. As the tears fell, she gasped and then fell to the floor, grasping Fiyero's bed sheet and dabbing at her eyes before the salty wetness could travel down her emerald cheeks.

Fiyero dropped to his knees next to her and held her in his arms. "Hush, Elphaba, you're okay." He whispered into her hair.

"No, Fiyero, please…. We can't." Elphaba begged him.

"Yes, we can." Fiyero assured her, kissing the top of her head and wiping her tears.

"Don't let me cry, Fiyero. I can't stand it."

"What do you mean?"

"Water; it burns my skin." Fiyero was terribly confused, but he didn't ask.

"It doesn't matter. The water will have to go through me first."

Elphaba allowed herself to laugh and she laid her head on Fiyero's chest. "Fine, but you will never speak of this again."

"Glinda won't find out, I promise. But I will speak of it, hell, I'd shout it from a mountaintop." He announced.

"Okay, never do that again. Ever." She said, laughing. "Promise me."

"I promise."


	15. New Shoes?

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Now I know that the last few chapters haven't exactly fit into the plot, but I supposed that everyone could use a little fluff. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

"Fiyero, how many times do I have to tell you? Keep your snotty rich ass out of my kitchen while I'm trying to work." Elphaba snapped at him, turning off the stove and cleaning up the pasta shells that had spilled when Fiyero burst through the door.

Fiyero moved towards the door, jutting out his backside. "There, my snotty rich ass is out of your kitchen." He informed her, watching as she continued to cook.

"Good. Keep it there."

Elphaba turned to flash a grin at him and then stirred the broth. She didn't spare a glance at him, for he would immediately know that something was amiss. It just seemed so wrong in Elphaba's mind. Having this "secret relationship" when Fiyero was about to be wed. But then again, Glinda was doing the same and Elphaba didn't know how she felt about the subject.

"What's bothering you, Fae-Fae?" He asked, and the green girl cringed. She didn't mind the nickname, really. It was just that he didn't seem to have a conscience that nagged him about all of this. When she didn't respond, Fiyero took a panoramic glance outside the door and then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Elphaba, talk to me."

The servant sighed and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck in return. "It's nothing, Yero. I'm just a bit scared." She told him, breaking their embrace to spoon the broth into an embellished bowl.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Fiyero questioned, sitting on the counter.

"Everything: Glinda will eventually find out, then Etai will find out, and I'll be dead for sure." Elphaba answered bluntly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Even if Glinda finds out, she wouldn't tell Etai. She knows that you would tell about her and Boq."

"There you go again!" Elphaba laughed, "You and your blackmail are on the hunt again. Besides, no one would believe me if I decided to tell."

"I would believe you." Fiyero purred, kissing the little spot underneath her left ear. Elphaba's eyelids fluttered, but she stepped away before things got out of hand. "But I have a present for you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, Fiyero. Like anyone would do such a –" She stopped mid-sentence to see Fiyero come into the kitchen with a nicely wrapped package. He handed it to her and the girl stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. She painstakingly tore off the sparkly wrapping paper and took the lid off the box. Inside, there was a pair of brand new black combat boots, the exact ones that she eyed every time that Etai allowed her into town to pick up groceries. "Fiyero…" She was absolutely speechless.

Fiyero shrugged as if she received gifts every day. "It's nothing, Fae. I just don't want you to be walking around bare-foot. You could hurt yourself." He informed her.

Elphaba looked down at her feet and then lifted one up to see the blackened sole. "Fiyero, I can't accept these."

"Why?" He looked rather hurt.

"It's very sweet and generous of you but if Etai saw me with something like this, he'd whip me until I was dead." The girl handed them back to him.

"I don't care. I will make sure that Etai won't hurt you." Fiyero promised, giving her the shoes. "Now put them on. I want to see how they fit."

Elphaba stuck her feet in both of them and laced the holes. They were slightly bigger than her feet but it didn't matter. The insides were made of the softest material that she'd ever felt and the bottoms were a rough material that wouldn't rip when she stepped over rough terrain. "Oz, Fiyero, these are wonderful!" She hated that she sounded so Glinda-esque but she couldn't help but be excited. The girl flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

"Do you think that Fiyero's avoiding me?" Glinda dropped her head on her hand and stared out the window. "He's been so distant and he disappears at random times. It's as if he has another woman to attend to." Just the mere thought made her giggle.

"Maybe he does, Glinda, you never know." Elphaba pointed out, pouring tea and handing the gilded cup to her mistress. "You have Boq. It wouldn't be any different."

Glinda turned to face her servant. "Why are you being so condescending today? It seems like I can't do anything right in your eyes."

"Why does it matter? My opinion is nothing."

Glinda didn't answer; she didn't know how to. She looked at the carpet and then noticed Elphaba's shoes. "Oh my Oz, Elphie! Those are so cute!" She squealed, leaping up and getting a closer look at the boots. "Who gave them to you?"

Elphaba's hands twitched and her neck started to get itchy. It happened every time she lied. "Uh, well, um, Fiyero gave them to me." She whispered, biting her lip.

Glinda sat back on the bed, her dress splayed out around her. "Why did Fiyero give you those?" Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Are you with him?" She shouted, her blue eyes widening as she stood. Elphaba clamped her hand over her friend's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yes, okay, I admit it. He kissed me and I kissed him back and I suppose we're in a relationship. I don't know."

"How do you not know if you're in a relationship or not? But that's great!" Glinda squeaked, hugging her friend in delight.

"Wait, you're not angry?" Elphaba took a step back.

"Of course not, silly. Why would I be angry? I have Boq and you have Fiyero! It works out perfectly!"

"Yeah, now convince your parents that this works out perfectly."

"Well, that might take a while."


	16. They Don't Need Answers

**Here is another chapter for all my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Keep it up! And enjoy! :)**

"Now, I'm sure that you are all wondering why I brought you here." Glinda stood upon the chair of her vanity so that she could see over the heads of the other three people in the room. Fiyero, who had his hands folded after being dissed by Elphaba, shook his head. Elphaba had already told him that Glinda was instigating a conference about their relationships ("It's a flat out stupid idea," Elphaba had stated).

"Yes, yes, we already know. Can we hurry this up? Some of us have work to do." Scoffed Elphaba, scooting away from Fiyero as he once again tried to hold her hand. He didn't seem to get the hint. Elphaba wasn't a touchy-feely sort of girl. She preferred to keep to herself.

"Actually, I have no idea why we're here." Boq pointed out, his expression was of pure confusion.

"That's because no one likes you and no one wanted to tell you." Elphaba interjected, scowling as Glinda hit her on the top of her head with her antique fan.

"I like you, Boq." Glinda smiled sweetly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We're having a relationship meeting." She told him because it was clear that Glinda was not going to do so. Boq's eyes widened and he looked at Fiyero, then Elphaba, and back to Fiyero again.

"You two are together?" He squawked.

"You and Glinda really are perfect together. Both of you had the exact stupid reaction." Elphaba added obtrusively, finally allowing Fiyero to drape his arm around her because his persistence annoyed her.

"Anyway," coughed Glinda. "Our wedding is in the next week and I know that none of us really want this to happen." Fiyero and Boq nodded while Elphaba just sat there, stone-faced. "So, how do we stop it?"

"That's the thing," Elphaba spoke up, "you can't stop it."

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist, Elphaba?" Glinda asked, crossing her arms.

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, this is the most pointless meeting I've ever been to so I'm going to go back to work." She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she cantered towards her quarters. Etai and Carole were gone so she really didn't have to work, but she figured that it would be better to clean herself than waste time by listening to Glinda vent. Fiyero came after her and matched her pace with difficulty.

"Oz, Fae, can't you slow down a bit?" He huffed, almost colliding with the wall after Elphaba took a sharp turn. When she reached the servant's quarters, she turned to glare at him.

"I'd suggest that you leave now, Fiyero. The beds aren't at all comfortable and I don't have another place for you to sit." Elphaba told him, opening the door to the bathroom and retrieving her bottle of oil.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to sit in the bathroom with you." He responded suggestively.

"Absolutely not, Fiyero Tigelaar. Just because we're together doesn't mean that I will let you see me naked." Elphaba unbuttoned the front of her dress and turned away from him. "Besides, you wouldn't want to see me anyway." Her voice was so low that she doubted that he could even hear her.

"What do you mean?" He laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I'm ashamed, Fiyero, of what I look like. You'll turn away from me if you see." She answered and didn't dare to look him in the eye. "I just wish that I could be beautiful for you."

"Elphaba…."

"No, don't tell me that I am. You don't have to lie."

"It's not lying," He stroked her cheek tenderly. "It's looking at things another way." He ran his hand down her neck and caressed the skin that was shown when she unbuttoned her dress. "Your skin is beautiful. Elphaba, you're beautiful."

The green girl took a step backwards. "Fiyero, don't say that." She demanded, biting her lip.

"Alright, I won't say it. But you have to promise to not bite those lips of yours anymore." Fiyero leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "They're too pretty to destroy."

Elphaba shook her head and then entered the bathroom. She shut the door for just a brief moment before opening it again, letting him in. She sat on the side of the tub, a ratty towel covering her. "You said you needed a place to sit."

Fiyero sat on the floor in front of her and stole the bottle before she could get her hands on it. He popped the cap and poured the viscous liquid into his palms. Rubbing them together, the prince ran his hands up her slim legs, smearing them with oil.

"Fiyero, you shouldn't be doing this." Elphaba warned him in a whisper. He ignored the fact that she had even spoken.

Once he was finished, he wiped his hands on the towel that she was wearing and kissed her. "I love you, Fae."

She stood up and led him out of the bathroom. "Thank you." She told him, getting dressed and then entering the quarters. "You said that you knew about the abuse."

Elphaba's statement took him aback and he pulled her onto the floor. "I do, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay, really. I don't even remember what happened. I only remember that Nanny brought me to the Uplands after my parents died in a fire." Fiyero didn't respond, even though he knew more than that. He just kissed the tips of her fingers and kept his mouth shut.

"How did you find out about it?"

"I asked Carole." He responded, sucking on the V between her thumb and forefinger.

Elphaba nodded in understanding and laid down with her head in Fiyero's lap. "You're going to have to leave soon. People will start asking questions."

"They don't need answers, do they?"


	17. Never Would Have Guessed

**Wow, another chapter! I seemed to be making a habit out of writing two chapters every day. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

"Mrs. Upland, we need to talk." announced Fiyero as he swaggered into her parlor.

Carole took off her spectacles with a disappointed sigh and glared up at him. "Fiyero, unless this is about the wedding, I fear I do not have the interest or the time." She advised him, standing and brushing past him.

"I know about the murder, Mrs. Upland." Carole's eyes widened and she slammed the door shut. The woman grasped the front of his shirt in a gall that he'd never seen before and it scared the wits out of him.

"Now, listen to me. You keep your ungodly mouth shut or both of us will be in huge trouble, do you hear me?" Fiyero nodded briskly. "I never meant to kill Melena, do you understand? We were friends; I loved her like a sister. I was keeping her from hurting the only thing in life that she cared about." Carole released his shirt and collapsed into a chair, tears falling down her cheeks in despair. Fiyero sat across from her, not quite sure if he should stay put or do his best in an attempt to comfort her. He chose the former and stayed immobile.

"What happened?" He dared to ask, expecting her to scream at him in anger and cast him from the room. Instead, she nodded and her response shocked him.

"Melena and I were best friends. We roomed together at Shiz and we were inseparable. Our wedding was joined; Etai and Frex watched as Melena and I walked down the aisle with our fathers. Both of conceived at nearly the same time, but Elphaba was an early child. At first, I was appalled at her color (as was Melena), but I got over it and Melena fell in love with her. She defended Elphaba when some stranger made a snide remark about her and she gave her everything. Finally, Glinda was born and every Tuesday and Thursday, I would bring her over and she and Elphaba would play together while Melena and I had tea. It went on for five years without incident. One Thursday, we were discussing the possibility of other children when a messenger knocked on the door. Frex had been killed in a carriage crash. Melena was devastated and I had tried to comfort her, but she hustled me away. I never heard from her again. In time, I grew to hate her. Yes, I understood that her beloved husband had just died, but it did not give her the right to throw me aside. I could have helped her!

"Almost a year later, I was taking Glinda out for lunch and I ran into one of my old classmates. She told me that she had heard of a peculiar green child who was being abused by her mother. I wondered where she got the information, but I was too worked up to ask. I dropped Glinda off at home, with Etai, and then departed for the Thropp household. Oddly enough, the door was unlocked and I peered in to see Melena standing over her daughter, whipping her. The woman was drunk and in a half-crazed state; I knew that I had to do something. I rushed into the kitchen to pull Elphaba out of the way when Melena turned the whip on me. I grabbed the closest thing, which incidentally was a kitchen knife, and I threw it, not hoping to kill her, but to at least disarm her. The whip dropped out of the woman's hand and I remember seeing Nanny grab Elphaba, but all I could see was the blood gushing out of Melena's chest. Before Nanny could say anything or I could apologize, I dashed out, too ashamed to acknowledge what I had just done.

"I tried my best to get it out of my mind, but it nothing worked. I obsessively washed my hands, trying to wash away the thoughts and the memories of what had happened. It certainly did not help when Nanny showed up with Elphaba, but I had no choice. I had to take her. Nanny had told me that she had burned down the house, forever destroying Melena's body and the evidence. I thought that it would be the last time I'd ever have to think about what had happened, but of course, I was wrong. When I was informed that Etai was whipping Elphaba, every memory came whirling back. I asked him why and he said that there were already scars on her back. He figured that she was used to it." By now, Carole was in tears and she ended the story at that.

Fiyero was speechless. It didn't even think Carole capable of murder, let alone hold a knife. "You didn't need to tell me everything, if it was going to upset you. But thank you."

Carole shook her head. "My dear boy, it was best that you knew everything. There is no point in lying to you anymore. But if I may, how did you learn about the murder in the first place?"

"I got Nanny's address from your file cabinet." Fiyero shrugged.

Carole allowed herself to laugh. "You're a snooper, aren't you? Well, you really are perfect for my Glinda. Now, I must ask you to go and leave me be." She requested and he nodded, getting out of the room as fast as he could. Looking back, he once again head-on collided with Elphaba.

"Oz, Fiyero, you really need to stop doing that." Elphaba laughed as she kissed his cheek. She noticed his abysmal look and a slender black eyebrow rose in question.

"It's nothing, Fae. My shoulder just hurts a bit and it's been bothering me." He lied, biting his lip. He hated this! He hated that he had to lie to his love just to keep Carole's secret safe.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba inquired, looking him up and down. "You haven't been thinking too much, have you? I don't want you to strain yourself."

Fiyero had to laugh at her sarcastic commentary. "I've been thinking too much, yes, but only about you." He leaned down to kiss her and she stepped away.

"Okay, what did I tell you about playing Mr. Romantic?"


	18. Again?

**Here is another chapter! :) You know, I was cruising around YouTube and I just found the perfect Fiyero/Elphaba song for this FanFic. It's called Poison by Groove Coverage. Anyone know that song? Anyway, enjoy and review!**

"I'm not being Mr. Romantic." Fiyero crossed his arms in defense and stared at the green girl.

"Sure, Fiyero, but I swear, if you come out of nowhere and try to give me flowers or anything of that nature, I will have no choice but to break your face." Elphaba gave him a characteristic smirk and crossed her arms in a physical form of a retort. Fiyero's smile fell and he looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't." He shook his head and Elphaba nodded, her eyebrows raised. Fiyero laughed at her faux seriousness and a small smile passed his lips. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to work." The tone of her voice showed Fiyero that he should not mind and that even if he did, she wouldn't listen to him. The prince kissed the back of her hand and flashed a seductive simper at her. Elphaba rolled her eyes at him and then slapped him right across the face.

"Fae, what was that for?" He jumped back, placing his hand to his tattooed cheek in pain.

"I told you not to be romantic." She told him simply.

"I wasn't trying to be romantic." He whimpered, removing his hand. There was an extensive red spot that covered his cheek. Elphaba kissed his cheek, on the wound, and patted his head. "I'll see you later, love." Fiyero watched as Elphaba traveled down the hallway, out of his sight. He sighed and hung his head as he walked back to his chambers. He had his hand on the gilded doorknob as he heard the blood-curling scream. It was Elphaba. The man bolted down the corridor (faster than it was proper than a royal to do), determined to get to his girlfriend before any danger could reach her.

When he turned the corner, the hallway was abandoned and he came out into the middle. Fiyero could have sworn that her voice was coming from this exact spot. _Maybe I'm just imagining things_, he thought even though that he knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be. He just could _not _have imagined that. The scream was far too realistic and he knew that he wasn't crazy. The prince shook his head and turned back before he heard it again. This time, it was his name. "Fiyero!"

Fiyero turned to the left and ran, shocked at the picture that was displayed before his eyes. Elphaba was backed up against the wall, being overpowered by Etai. The older man drew back his fist and connected it with the green girl's face, grinning sadistically as she fell and cried out in pain. "Shut it, you impertinent bitch!" He hit her again and Fiyero just could not control himself. The prince flung himself at Etai, taking a hold of the man's shoulder and pulling him back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elphaba groveling on the floor, coughing up blood. Fiyero's heart broke at the sight and he bent down and offered his hand to help her up, but Etai grabbed him and thrust him to the floor.

Elphaba's screams attracted curious household members and Marillot, Baxiana, Carole, and Glinda came out of the parlor from their afternoon tea. At once, Marillot abandoned his kingly stature and rushed to protect his son. The king ripped Etai off of Fiyero and cast him to the stone floor.

"Everybody, stop!" Carole's authoritative voice resonated throughout the hallway, and Glinda pressed through the crowd of workers and knelt down next to her best friend. Elphaba had blood running down her face, it had made a pool around her on the floor, and it stained her patched dress. She sat up against the wall and managed a small flicker of emotion to show Glinda that she was actually able to do something with her face.

"Etai, what the _hell _is wrong with you?" Carole shouted at him, grabbing his forearm and practically pulling him to his feet. They all ogled her in amusement; no one guessed that she had an ounce of strength in her body.

"The bitch deserved it," snarled Etai, turning and spitting in Elphaba's general direction.

"You know what? Get out, Etai." That was the last straw and Carole had had enough.

"What?" Etai turned to her, shocked.

"You heard me. Get out. I will not allow you to treat anyone in such a manner, even if she is a servant." Carole had to take a stand. She barely punished Etai for whipping Elphaba and she knew that she should have. She would not allow another Thropp to die under her watch. Etai glared at her and spared one last kick at Elphaba before storming out of the hallway.

The servants returned to work after one fierce glare from Carole and the woman held up her skirts and knelt next to her daughter. "Elphaba, can you hear me?"

The green servant nodded briskly. She brought the hem of her dress up and wiped her nose on it, coating it with her blood. "Is he gone?"

Glinda nodded and Fiyero took her hand. "It's okay, Elphaba. He can't hurt you anymore." He promised her, wrapping his arm around Glinda's waist. Elphaba's eyes traveled to his arm and she grimaced. Even though they were engaged, she couldn't help the flame of jealousy that flamed up within her. She wished that they were all gone, that is was just her and Fiyero. That he would take her in his arms and protect her from Etai; that he would take her away from all of this pain.

Carole patted her hand, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She flashed back to seeing Melena in the exact position that Elphaba was in, blood gushing from her chest. The woman looked at the three. "I doubt that she needs a hospital, but if you need any other medical supplies, please call me." She left, not being able to handle seeing the scene. The last thing she needed was to cry in front of her daughter and Fiyero's parents. She looked at Marillot and Baxiana, gesturing them to follow her into her private chambers to finish their tea.

"What did you do for Father to injure you like this?" questioned Glinda, helping Elphaba to her feet. Fiyero slung the girl's arm around his shoulder and let her lean on him, ignoring her glare. He knew how independent she was and he knew how much it pained her to have to depend on someone.

"He saw Fiyero kiss my hand. He knew." Elphaba moaned, resting her head against Fiyero's other shoulder. The Arjiki prince cursed himself silently. If he hadn't been so stupid, Elphaba would be healthy and unhurt right now. Instead, he had chosen to flaunt his affection publicly and his lover had to pay the price.

They managed to lay Elphaba down on Glinda's couch and the blonde retrieved some oil and a roll of bandages from the bathroom. She unbuttoned Elphaba's dress and painstakingly peeled it off of her, doing her best to keep the pain at a minimum. Normally, Fiyero would have been aroused by seeing Elphaba with her dress off, but all he felt was fear.

"Fiyero," Elphaba stroked his cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry that I hit you."

Fiyero couldn't believe that she was thinking of his little bruise when her wounds were far more severe. "It's alright, Fae. I'm okay."


	19. I Don't Want to Hear About This

**Sorry for the late update, but here's another chapter! Just to be warned, this is just a tad bit vulgar. So with that warning written, enjoy and review! c:**

That night, Carole allowed Elphaba to sleep on Glinda's floor; just so that the servant could have someone to take care of her if her wounds began to ache. Lying on the fleecy carpet, Elphaba stared up at the ceiling, her mind reeling from the thoughts of the day. If Etai knew about her relationship with the prince, he certainly hadn't had a chance to tell Carole as the woman seemed nicer than normal. But then again, maybe she did know but she just did not care. Deciding that she couldn't sleep, Elphaba slowly rose to her feet, trying her best to ignore the persistent throbbing in her temples. Tip-toeing through the carpet as to not wake Glinda, the girl silently closed the door behind her. She straightened up, took a step, and then found herself on the floor. The woman cursed audibly and squinted through the darkness to see who she had run into.

"Fae, is that you?" Fiyero's sleepy whisper comforted her slightly and he helped her to her feet.

"Yero, we really need to stop running into each other." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, his hand tenderly stroking her cheek.

"I was just coming to check on you. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Fiyero smiled hopefully and Elphaba considered him with widened eyes.

"Are you crazy? What if Carole or one of your parents find out?" She inquired, gulping. The girl wouldn't exactly mind sleeping in the same room as Fiyero. Or even in the same bed… She gave her head a quick shake, not letting her thoughts wander off in such a manner.

"I'll lock the door, Fae, please?" Even through the cover of darkness, Elphaba knew that he was giving her the infamous Tigelaar puppy eyes. She knew that even if she said no, he would relentlessly dog her about it until she finally chose to agree.

"Fine, Fiyero, but you better not try to make a move on me." She told him, crossing her arms pointedly. Fiyero didn't say anything for a few moments, which made Elphaba think that he was taking back his offer, but then he scooped up her feet and took her into his arms. "Fiyero, what are you doing?" She hissed in anger.

"Do you think I'm going to let my injured girlfriend walk?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"That was rhetorical, Fae-Fae. And you should stop squirming, unless you want someone to find us." Elphaba heard his words and her body stiffened into petrified wood. "That's better." Fiyero carried her to his chambers and slowly shut the door behind them, gently laying Elphaba on the bed after he went to lock it. The servant, who was more than tired after ruminating in Glinda's bedroom, cuddled into Fiyero's covers and looked up at him.

"You can have the bed." Fiyero laughed and settled on the hardwood floor with a pillow and a spare blanket.

"Or you can share it with me." In Elphaba's sleepy haze, she had no problem with letting Fiyero into her – well, his- bed. The man cocked an eyebrow at her in question, but didn't hesitate in sliding into bed next to her. The green girl laid her head on his chest to get comfortable and then promptly fell asleep. The sight warmed Fiyero's heart and he pulled the covers over the both of them and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his love.

"Elphaba?" In the morning, Glinda leaned over the end of her bed to see the servant gone. Standing shakily, she opened the door to see Elphaba coming down the hallway with the breakfast tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Mistress." She greeted her formally, and set the tray onto the vanity with a smile.

"Elphaba, you seem to be healing rather fast." Glinda commented, taking the tray and settling onto her bed with it. She munched on a slice of bacon as she stared up at the girl.

"I suppose so. I woke up this morning feeling remarkably better. Perhaps the wounds weren't as severe as we thought." The girl sat on Glinda's window seat, staring out into the front yard with a distant look and a slight smile on her lips.

"You slept with Fiyero, didn't you?" Glinda's lips curved upwards into a knowing smile.

"Yes, well, I didn't _sleep _with him. We shared a bed, but nothing really happened." Elphaba was in a rush to defend herself, her cheeks turning a deep shade of green in what Glinda guessed was a blush.

"So, he let you into his bed and you didn't do anything?" Glinda shrieked. "What is wrong with you?" Elphaba was taken aback by Glinda's sudden change in explosive demeanor.

"I thought he just wanted me to sleep with him. I didn't know that we were supposed to do anything. In fact, I told him not to do anything." Elphaba informed her, cringing in case Glinda decided to start throwing eggs at her.

"You told him _not to_?" Glinda yelled. "Don't you know anything?"

Elphaba stood up, believing that it was not Glinda's place to be yelling at her. "Well I'm sorry that I was not taught the art of sex." She snapped angrily and the blonde giggled.

"The art of sex? Geez, Elphie, it's not really something you learn." She told her, smiling. Elphaba really could be stupid sometimes.

"Well, it's not like you've done it either." Elphaba retorted, the anger slowly leaving her as she noticed the depressed look on her friend's face.

"Do you think that I don't want to? Do you know how many times Boq and I have almost gone there, but I stopped him because of Fiyero?" Glinda asked her, tears gently falling down her cheeks. "All because of that stupid law." Elphaba sighed as she remembered. There was a law that stated that if a man's bride was not a virgin, she would be cast out as an exile or even put to death.

"How would they know that you weren't?" Elphaba asked her, sitting on the bed to wipe her friend's tears. Glinda sniffled as she looked at her.

"You know as well as I do, Elphie. They come in to see the sheets on the day after the wedding. I can't escape that." She said sadly, looking downcast. _Well, you could just kill an animal and smear its blood over the sheets_, Elphaba thought, although she didn't suggest it. Glinda would never have the nerve to take the life of an animal nor would she be brave enough to even touch its blood.

"I know!" After a few moments of silence, Glinda hopped up. "After the wedding, you can sleep with Fiyero!" Elphaba's eyes widened and she stared at her mistress, shaking her head rapidly. As she looked up, her head abruptly stopped. Glinda looked so happy to have found a way to be with the one that she really loved and Elphaba could do the same. But would she really go so far as to take her best friend's place in a marriage bed? She herself didn't even know that answer.


	20. Rejection

**Woot, 20th chapter! c: There's not much to say about this, except that there are a lot of surprises! Enjoy and don't forget to review! c:**

"You haven't been here in a while; do you not want to see me?" Glinda's bottom lip quivered and she was beginning to think that he was going to leave her at the time that she needed him most.

"Of course I want to see you, Glin. I've just been super busy. Your parents –well, your mother- have requested a huge ice sculpture for the wedding and I've been occupied with making the arrangements. I would have a much better time with you, my love." Boq's explanation calmed her for a bit, but she couldn't help but feel on the edge with everything that had been happening. Glinda leaned her head on his chest and gave a sigh. Taking her sigh as a cue to ask what's wrong, the man fingered one of her curls. "What happened?"

"Well, thank you for asking. Elphie's been ignoring me, except when she comes in to give me tea. But she has to do that, and even then barely talks to me! Fiyero's not paying attention to me _at all_ and he's been spending all of his time with Elphaba. We're getting married, for Oz's sake!" Glinda was close to hyperventilating from the stress and Boq kissed the top of her head to keep her from freaking out.

"At first, you wanted nothing to do with this wedding. Are you developing feelings for him?" Boq questioned her and Glinda felt her breath catch in her throat. She hadn't even thought about that! "Glin, I won't be mad."

"No, of course I don't feel anything for him! I just… I just don't like being ignored." Glinda had to answer his question negatively for she feared that if she answered yes, Boq would become angry and leave her. To be honest, she didn't even know if she felt anything for Fiyero and even if she did, why would it matter? Even if she really did like him, he would never return those feelings. He could never love her like he loved Elphaba, and she knew that he never would, even when they got married.

Boq seemed to consider this and a sly smirk crossed his lips. "Maybe I can just make you forget all of that." He began to kiss at her neck, his fingers fumbling to unbutton her dress. Glinda was ready for this and she knew that Elphaba was going to take her place with Fiyero. She was ready, yes, but she couldn't do it.

"Boq, stop!" The man got off her and laid next to her, giving a kiss to her chin.

"What's wrong, Lyn? Did I do something wrong?" He inquired as he watched Glinda button up her gown.

"No, it's me who did something wrong. I just can't do this yet. I have to wait until after the wedding." Glinda told him, examining him as his face saddened.

"It's alright, Glinda. I can wait." He kissed her tenderly and looked at her with understanding eyes. Only when there was a knock at the door did he jump away. Knowing that Boq wasn't allowed to be in her chambers, she shoved him into her wardrobe again and opened the door.

"Hello, Momsie!" She greeted her mother cheerfully.

"There has been a change in schedule, my dear. Fiyero's parents have important business to deal with. The wedding has been moved up. You and Master Tigelaar will be married next week." It took all of Glinda's self-control not to slam the door in her mother's face and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

"Master Tigelaar, Lady Glinda requests your presence."

The prince turned around, his eyebrows rising in confusion. Why did Elphaba so suddenly feel the need to speak so formally? As he looked out the door, he found the reason why. Carole, Marillot, and Baxiana were taking a leisurely stroll down the hallway and he waved to his parents after they gave him a suspicious glare. Once they were gone (and they took a rather long time to walk down the straightforward corridor), Fiyero slammed the door shut, hauling Elphaba inside. He kissed her hungrily and she eagerly responded, her green hands tangling themselves in his tawny hair.

"I thought Glinda wanted to see me." Fiyero noted, breaking away.

"I lied."

"You know," Elphaba said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Glinda laughed at me earlier. She says that I should have tried to seduce you last night." Fiyero laughed and he kissed along her jawline.

"You did, Fae, you always do. I don't think it's fair for her to laugh at you just because you didn't want anything to happen." Fiyero looked into her dark eyes and smiled at her.

"I was afraid that I was going to disappoint you, Yero. I was afraid that I'd do something wrong and you'd leave." She looked the other way, not wanting to look into those beautiful gray eyes that she knew were filled with sympathy. The man grasped her face tenderly and made her look at him. "Elphaba, look at me. Even if something did go wrong, I would still love you."

Elphaba allowed herself to give him a gentle smile and she kissed him on the lips. "I, well, I guess I love you too." She told the prince with a gentle laugh. That was all that Fiyero needed and he backed up a little bit.

"I need to ask you something; something really important." He dug his hand into his pocket and kept it there as she gazed as him searchingly.

"Well, go ahead and ask; don't just stand there." She snapped at him, not having the time to deal with his games.

Fiyero just stared at her for a few moments, gulping in nervousness. "Fiyero, if you're just going to stand there, I have better things to do." She told him impatiently.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist as she made for the door. The servant glared at him and crossed her arms as she stood there.

"Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba's eyes widened in fear and anticipation as Fiyero dropped down on one knee, "will you marry me?" The girl could not say anything for the longest time. He held up a diamond ring (very expensive-looking, she noted) to her and she just stared at it, speechless.

Finally, she gained the nerve to open her mouth and speak. "I'm sorry, Fiyero, I can't do this." Elphaba told him, regretting the words but knowing that she had to say them. "You're getting married in a week, Fiyero! Why do you think that you can just come out and propose to me? You can't do this, I can't accept! Nothing good will ever come of being with me. This is a mistake!" Elphaba closed the door as she fled, trying to stop the painful tears that insisted on forming.

Fiyero got to his feet, tossing the ring onto his nightstand. In anger, he punched his hand against the wall, making a small indent. He should have known that proposing to Elphaba was a terrible choice. He should have known that she wasn't ready for a committed relationship, especially given the circumstances. Oz, he might have just ruined their relationship.


	21. Ice Sculpture

**Here's the new chapter! And sorry if Elphaba seems to be OOC sometimes. I'm not all that great at writing sarcastic dialogue. OH AND, there's a poll on my profile. Y'all should vote /hinthint. Anyway, enjoy! (And please review!) c:**

Over the next couple of days, the household was working up froth over the wedding. Glinda barely had time to see her fiancée, or even Boq for that matter, and the pressure to have everything right was physically draining her. She practically got no sleep because everyone was asking her "expert" opinion on the color of the napkins or of the draperies in the main hall. If not for her training in proper etiquette, the blonde would have flown off the handle and told them all that she couldn't care less and that they should take their questioning to someone who really cared. "Glinda, just calm down; it'll be over soon enough." She muttered under her breath, trying to summon just a bit of self-control from within her. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

To be honest, Fiyero wasn't having much fun either. He had tried countless times to tell his mother that she needed to stop worrying about this. His tuxedo was already picked out and dry-cleaned, his shoulder-length hair was trimmed and the split-ends were gone (he honestly didn't give a damn about his hair), and his eyebrows (to his great displeasure) had been plucked to perfection. Even worse, Elphaba had been avoiding him. Then again, he only saw her when she was assisting with Glinda's wedding dress or helping Carole with the large tent that they set up for the reception.

A few days before the wedding, Fiyero had strolled into the great hall (where the wedding was to take place) after he saw Carole consulting Elphaba about the heart-shaped ice sculpture. The wedding seemed to be taking its toll on Elphaba as well and her face looked weathered and her posture was sloppy, contrasting her normally upright stance. Fiyero cantered over, a smile replacing his poker face. "Good morning, Mrs. Upland." He greeted her, kissing the back of her hand formally. The prince only gave a bow of his head to acknowledge Elphaba's presence.

"Good morning to you as well, Prince Fiyero. Elphaba, I trust that you'll have this mishap straightened out?" Carole questioned her, Elphaba responding with a quick "Yes, ma'am" and a rapt nod of her head. The woman left the group and advanced outside towards the tent, wanting to make sure that all was well for the reception.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Fiyero asked her bluntly, grasping her wrist and turning her to face him. She shrugged in annoyance and turned back to the ice sculpture, attempting to figure out where the champagne was supposed to flow out of. Fiyero rolled his gray eyes. This is just like her, impertinent and stubborn.

"Elphaba, you're ignoring me. I still love you, you know? I still love you even after proposing to you. I know it was a mistake and I'm sorry." He apologized to her, very much hoping that she'd accept his apology and he could actually be with her once again.

"What was the mistake, Fiyero? Was the mistake loving me or proposing? It sure sounded like the former." Elphaba brushed past him and began to spray the French doors, wiping them clean with a cloth.

"Oh Oz no, Fae, loving you-"

"Fiyero, stop right there. First of all, please do _not _call me Fae. Second of all, just don't finish that sentence. I don't want to hear about how loving me has changed your life and you want to be with me forever." The prince felt rather ashamed, considering the fact that she stole the words right out of his mouth.

"You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No, not _really _stupid," Elphaba cackled at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I love you and I proposed to you. You think I'm stupid for doing so."

Elphaba seemed to ponder his words and she raised a slender eyebrow in amusement. "I think you're very stupid for falling in love with me, Tigelaar. And I think that you're even stupider to propose to me. I'm a servant, do you not understand that? I am not _allowed _to marry. Even if I was, why do you think it would be a good idea to marry me? It's very dumb, considering that you could –and will- have Glinda as your wife."

Fiyero was fed up with her incessant rambling. "Would you like to know what I think, Elphaba?"

"No."

He wasn't really expecting that, but he pressed on. "I think that you really need to shut up." The green girl looked stunned and taken aback by his words and she made to slap him across the face but that was something that a girl like Glinda would do. Instead, she just gave him a characteristic and cold glare. Fiyero was nonplussed and he pressed his lips to hers, claiming her mouth for his own. His expert tongue drew hers in and he sincerely hoped that she wouldn't break away. Elphaba stiffened, surprised at the sudden intrusion. But she eventually melted into him and instinctively tangled her green fingers into his silky tresses.

Fiyero began to get flustered and he ran his hands down her back, gripping her waist. Elphaba started to slip backwards as the prince pushed himself into her. They both tumbled backwards and the ice sculpture teetered back and forth and then ended up on the hardwood floor, shattered. The couple broke away at the noise and Elphaba's hands went to her mouth. "Oh my Oz, this is all my fault! What am I going to do…?" She mumbled incoherent things under her breath as she knelt down to pick up the shards of ice.

"Elphaba, it's not all your fault. I pushed you into it." He knelt down beside her, picking up the broken pieces as well.

"What the hell-?" Carole entered the room, almost fainting at the sight. "Elphaba, what have you done?" She shouted angrily and Elphaba stood up, her hands wringing nervously.

"Madam, I'm so sorry, I tripped over the bucket and fell." The girl began to apologize excessively and her eyes weren't daring enough to meet Carole's.

"Not another word, Elphaba Thropp." The servant flinched at the harsh tone.

"Mrs. Upland, it wasn't Elphaba's fault. I fell and hit it. She's just trying to take the blame off of me." Fiyero informed her convincingly. Carole shifted her gaze between the two, not sure who to believe.

"Well, I'm not sure which one of you is telling the truth, but it's water under the bridge now. I'll have to order another." Both were surprised at the older woman's calm and collected voice, and they stared at her until she left to prepare orders for another sculpture.

Fiyero risked a glance at Elphaba, expecting her to be fuming with anger. Instead, it was quite the opposite. She was laughing. "That was the most fun I've ever had!" The girl exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"So you're not mad?" He questioned and she shook her narrow head.

"Not really, but next time you kiss me, make sure that there's nothing around. I don't want that happening again, Tigelaar." She scolded while Fiyero leaned in to kiss her again, everything (including the broken ice sculpture) forgotten.


	22. Go Away, Please

**Hello all! (: Here's another chapter for you all! Just a warning, this is a filler chapter so it's not that long. But please review anyway! - Meghan**

"Oh, Oz, Glinda, you look stunning." Boq had managed to sneak into her mother's parlor while everyone was eating lunch. The blonde was in her wedding gown, a designer dress with a lace bodice. It complemented her curves perfectly and it fell down past her ankles. Her coiffed curls were pinned up in a bun and a few strands framed her heart-shaped face. A bright smile crossed her face as she took sight of him and the girl rushed into his awaiting arms. Boq gently kissed the top of her curls and held her out at arms-length to examine her.

"By Oz, I can't even begin to explain my jealousy." He muttered, taking her into his strong arms and leading her to the couch. She looked at him searchingly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Jealous of what?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm jealous of Fiyero and that he ultimately is the one to love you."

"Boq…" Glinda felt terrible knowing that she was upsetting him, but he wasn't the only agitated one. The blonde was also a victim of this arranged marriage and she didn't like the idea any more than he did.

"No, Glinda, don't get yourself worked up about this. I'll be fine. _We'll _be fine." The man kissed her on the cheek and then left the room, seeming to be in a rush. The blonde dropped her head in her hands, angry at herself, and even angrier at her and Fiyero's parents. None of them understood what she wanted and what Fiyero wanted. Neither couple understood love. How could they? Marillot and Baxiana had come together by arranged marriage and neither of them radiated affection. Carole and Etai, well, their relationship seemed to have collapsed completely seeing as Etai had yet to return to the manor after Carole's outburst a few days ago.

Glinda sighed and returned to the podium as the tailors and Carole came back in. The woman adjusted the blonde's veil and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, dear." She commented with a smile. Glinda just sighed.

* * *

"Fiyero, touch my butt one more time and I swear." Elphaba crossed her arms as Fiyero locked the door and pulled her to him with a sly smile. The man ran his hands towards her lower back and she swatted at him angrily.

"That's it, I'm done, Tigelaar." The green servant snapped at him, moving over to the window and playfully shaking her hips. Fiyero pouted and advanced towards her, gripping her waist with a laugh. He turned her around and lowered his lips to hers gently. Elphaba laughed against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There are people here." She muttered, hesitantly drawing away.

"No, they're asleep." Fiyero nipped at her neck. Examining her, he laughed. "I see your hickey is gone. Shall I give you another?" The girl shook her head and nearly slapped him.

"Tigelaar, if you bite my neck again, I will walk out of that door and go to sleep like I should." Fiyero consented, kissing at her graceful neck and unbuttoning her dress. He began to kiss every newly-exposed patch of skin and she let out a moan.

"Fiyero, stop." She commanded, pushing him away and covering herself up. The man sighed and went to go lie on the bed, opening his arms to her. Elphaba pursed her lips and laid next to him, her head resting on her chest. Fiyero instinctively drew his arms around her and they fell asleep intertwined.

Neither of them knew that outside, Etai was lurking under Fiyero's window. The man turned away and waltzed into the underbrush, not bothering to hide his glee. His suspicions were confirmed and his plan was nearly complete. Elphaba Thropp was in a relationship with Fiyero Tigelaar and she was going to pay.

* * *

Glinda sat at her vanity, curling her eyelashes and biting her lip in concentration. She had already done this several times, but there was nothing else to do. Boq had gardening to attend to and Fiyero was probably being intimate with Elphaba. The thought made her giggle and she barely even noticed a knock on the door.

"Madam Upland, will you be receiving tea?" Speak of the devil. Elphaba propped open the door with her hip and gently placed the tea on the vanity in front of her mistress.

"Yes, thank you, Elphie!" The girl exclaimed, over exaggerating her excitement to see her friend.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need or may I go?" Elphaba questioned as Glinda took a sip of her tea. The blonde nearly spat out her drink.

"Please stay! I never get to see you anymore. You're always with Fiyero and we should be together more often." She pleaded and Elphaba sat back next to her.

"So, how's the wedding coming along?"


	23. A Spy!

**Well hello there, dear readers! Here is another chapter for you all! And I'm super excited! I'm attending an Idina Menzel concert on Friday and I heard that she picks people from the audience to sing Take Me or Leave Me from RENT with her. Oh Gosh, singing with Idina is like a dream of mine... ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter and review! c:**

"Fun, I suppose." Glinda took a dainty sip of her tea and then tenderly placed it on her nightstand. She wrapped her tiny arms around one of her oriental pillows with a sigh.

"You suppose?" Elphaba inquired, a slender black eyebrow rising in question. She turned to her friend, not being able to help the pang of guilt that she felt. Was she the cause for her friend's bereaved behavior? Oh Oz, she felt terrible.

"Well, it's just that it requires so much work." The blonde rolled onto her back in a very unlady-like way and nearly knocked Elphaba off the mattress. "Fiyero's been so distant and moodified lately, Boq's been too busy to see me for more than ten minutes, and everyone expects me to do everything!" She squealed in distress, burying her face into the fluffy surface.

That last remark caught Elphaba off guard. Fiyero was distant…. And _moodified? _What the hell did that mean? But the point was that Fiyero was probably disconcerted by her rejection to his proposal and he was taking out his anguish out on Glinda. He was, intentionally or not, hurting her best friend and that would certainly not do. Giving Glinda's shoulder blade a quick squeeze, she gathered up the remaining tea and the platter and went on her way.

In the kitchen, she slid her hands into the thick rubber gloves and began to painstakingly wash the dishes. It wasn't her favorite chore, certainly not, but someone had to do it. Elphaba barely noticed Fiyero's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Yes, Tigelaar?" The servant snapped, not wasting her time with turning around to glare at him. As much as it pained her to ignore him, she was doing it as revenge. No one treated her friend in such a manner.

"Fae, did I do something? I thought we made up." He tenderly kissed the traitorous spot below her ear and it took all of her self-control not to release a throaty moan. Elphaba didn't respond, instead she kept scrubbing the grime off the silverware.

"Elphaba, please just say something." The prince pleaded with her, jostling her shoulder. In Elphaba's mind, throttling seemed like a grand idea. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Alright, I'll say something. Why did you have that picture of my mother and Mrs. Upland?" The green girl whipped around to face him.

The question took him aback and it took him several moments to regain his composure. "I found it in Carole's parlor." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Elphaba's eyes slanted in suspicion and she took a step closer to him.

"And why were you in her private parlor?"

Fiyero glanced down at his feet and he shifted his weight nervously.

"Fiyero Tigelaar, spill."

The prince let out a sigh and he began. "You were so confusing. From the moment I first saw you, I wanted to know who you were. I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know your past so I could insert myself into your present and, ultimately, your future. I didn't exactly know where to start, so I questioned Carole about the subject. She gave me some bullshit story about how Nanny came to her door with you. I began to delve deeper, determined now to find out the truth. So I found that picture and an article that announced a fire that burned down your family home."

He opened his mouth to continue, but Elphaba stopped him abruptly. Her face was pale, well as pale as a green woman could be, and she looked as if she was about to burst into painful tears at any moment. "So I'm supposing that you know about the abuse?" Fiyero nodded slowly as the servant's bottom lip began to quiver. He held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. She reluctantly pulled away, wiping her tears even though the deadly saltwater burned her skin.

"I shouldn't be crying like this, Fiyero, I'm sorry." The girl apologized rapidly, turning back to the dishes. He stood there, waiting. The prince didn't want to make her even more upset, so he didn't dare to bring up the subject. He had turned to leave when she finally addressed him.

"Mother didn't mean to. Well, at least that's what I remember Nanny saying. She told me that Mama's brain was corrupted and that she wasn't in control of her actions. She told me that after Mama hit me. It was all I ever heard. Nanny never asked if I was okay or whether or not I needed to go to a hospital. She always noted that it wasn't my mother's fault. But it was. Even a woman that was intoxicated from wine and those leaves would have known better." This whole personal narrative broke Fiyero's heart and he wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her lips gently.

"I love you, Elphaba, even if your mother didn't."

Elphaba allowed herself to laugh. "I love you too." She was shocked that she'd say it, but she figured that it had to be true. She had let this man into her life and, by the looks of it; he wasn't leaving any time soon.

The two embraced and began to kiss passionately, but a lone maid stood outside the door. She had been personally hired by Etai to keep an eye on the two. "Just wait until he hears about this!" She whispered as she slipped into the shadows.


	24. The Wedding

**Here is another chapter for you all! It's a bit shorter than normal, but it is very action-packed. Enjoy and review! c:**

"So what did you find out?" Etai was rather impatient and he tapped his foot on the floor as the maid closed the door behind her.

"The prince clearly has a relationship going on with that harlequin green girl. It's disgusting to watch, I can assure you." The girl spat on the floor in disgust, her face full of detestation.

"So that unfaithful little brat wants to marry my daughter. I won't have it, Milla, I won't!" The man crossed his arms and dropped onto the couch in despair. The woman, who he called Milla, sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, my love. Everything will be fine." Etai moved to kiss his mistress and she loosened his collar. The man straddled her and lowered his mouth to hers.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Milla's voice was laced with fear and she turned her face away from him.

"Of course not, Milla; but why shouldn't we?" Etai kissed at her neck and she let out a throaty moan. The girl opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her. "Just calm down. Who's going to find out? And let's be serious; who's going to give a damn?"

Milla never got a chance to answer.

* * *

"Madam, please hold still. It's hard to pin up your dress when you're squirming so." Elphaba put the last safety pin in place and stood up, groaning slightly as she arched her back. Glinda looked absolutely stunning. Her golden curls were fastened in a tight bun, but a couple of strands framed her face. Her makeup was done lightly and her face was twisted in an anxious expression. She gently fingered the elegant lace of her bodice and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Elphie, I don't think that I can do this." Glinda's brilliant blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and her lip quivered as she tried to keep herself from bursting out crying. Elphaba took her hands gently and looked at her.

"Glin, you can do this. Fiyero will be waiting for you." At those words, Glinda bit her lip and stared at the girl.

"But it seems so wrong! I love Boq and Fiyero loves you. It's just not right." Elphaba sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay. My relationship with Boq just wasn't meant to be and I, well…."

"You what?" Elphaba's eyes slanted in suspicion. Glinda didn't want to get into a fight with her servant, especially on such a day, but she had to answer.

"I suppose that your relationship isn't going to last." Glinda said the words slowly, sensing Elphaba's anger.

"Just because you and Boq can't be together doesn't mean that I can't be with Fiyero!" The green girl snapped at her, her hands clenching into fists. Elphaba had absolutely no right to be so infuriated at her and she drew herself up to her full height of 4'11" and cornered the girl.

"You can't be with Fiyero, Elphaba. What the hell don't you understand about that? I am _marrying _him! You two have no chance together!" She screeched at her servant. "If you don't understand, Elphaba, get out. Just get out." Elphaba glared once more at her mistress and then slammed the door behind her. After the girl left, Glinda sat down in an upholstered chair, her head in her hands in despair. She felt a pang of guilt deep within her and regretted her decision. Elphaba didn't have much and stealing her dreams of Fiyero was totally inappropriate.

"Glinda, dear, what are you doing? Get up; the wedding starts in five minutes!" Carole's enthusiasm made her sick and she was forcibly brought to her feet.

"But Mother, Dad isn't here. Who's escorting me down the aisle?" Glinda hadn't even thought of that and it began to worry her.

"Do not fret, darling, I will do it." Carole smiled at her daughter as the grand doors of the main hall slowly opened from the inside. Everyone in the room turned around, gasping in amazement as Glinda glided down the aisle with her mother at her side. Carole drifted off to the side as Fiyero took the blonde's hands, a grin gracing his features.

Fiyero looked rather handsome, his hair combed back and gelled. His tailored suit was perfect, no creases or stains in sight. He flipped Glinda's veil and got a good look at her face. They almost didn't notice when the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Prince Fiyero Tigelaar and Lady Glinda Upland in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest looked around to see if anyone was going to speak up. After not hearing anything, he opened his mouth to continue when the oak doors flew open.

The crowd was shocked to see a frazzled Etai sprint down the aisle. "I object! My daughter will not be married to an unfaithful man!"


	25. Affairs Revealed

**Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter! And by the way, I saw Idina Menzel in concert last night and I was so close to her! Her voice was amaazing and she was so funny! She really does have the mouth of a truck driver. She sang "Defying Gravity" as an encore and the place went crazy! Anyway, enjoy and review! (Oh, 100 reviews! Thank you all!) Oh and please check out my new story: Reputation for Malice [ s/8394450/1/Reputation_for_Malice]**

Everyone in the hall shifted their stares between Etai and Fiyero, not sure what to make of this scene. The prince had been publicly called out about his infidelity, but he knew that many guests in the room knew of Etai's insanity and violent ways.

Carole stood, her eyes glowing with outrage and resentment. "Everyone, it seems like we have an unexpected _difficulty_. If you don't mind, please follow our servants into the main hall. We will continue as soon as possible." The woman had managed to calm her voice and address the crowd. The wedding guests grumbled in discomfort as they exited the room. They all whispered, gossiping as Carole shut the oak doors behind them.

"Will someone _please _tell me what is going on?" The woman shouted, her face turning crimson with fury. The trio of parents glared at the two and Glinda clutched Fiyero's hand in nervousness. Etai sauntered forward, straightening his jacket and observing the occupants of the hall.

"I can tell you, _dear_. Our beloved prince is having an affair with Elphaba Thropp." Carole seemed unfazed, although Fiyero knew that she furious on the inside. Baxiana and Marillot gasped loudly and the prince merely looked ashamed. No one was able to mutter a word and Etai took that as a cue to continue.

"You see, I didn't stop the wedding in vain. I was trying to keep my daughter from marrying an unfaithful man." Etai explained to them all, finishing his speech and then turning to the prince.

"Fiyero, explain yourself!" Baxiana cried, feeling deep shame. The man took a step down from the altar and confirmed their fears.

"Yes, I am in love with Elphaba Thropp. I love Glinda too, you must know, and I am sorry that I had my sights set on another woman. It is true that Miss Upland is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, but Elphaba is the only one for me." Marillot suppressed the intense urge to slap his son. What was he doing? The man had a bright future: having Glinda as a wife and then ruling the land of the Vinkus. Why in Oz would he throw it away for a servant, of all people?

"And Glinda, I suppose that you had no idea about the matter?" Carole questioned, fixing her daughter with a deep glare. The blonde sighed and moved to stand next to Fiyero.

"I did know, Mother. I knew and I didn't care. Why should I? It's an arranged marriage; are we really required to love each other? All you adults want is for us to rule and we can do that, but you cannot stop us from loving who we want." At this bold speech, Carole raised an eyebrow.

"Who we love? Are you with another?" Glinda slowly nodded and the older woman looked as if she was about to suffer from a severe heart attack.

"I love Boq, mother; I've always loved him." She informed her.

"This is a disaster!" Baxiana cried, Marillot wrapping an arm around her waist to comfort her.

"Can't we just get rid of the law?" Fiyero and Glinda seemed to have the same idea and the adults glared at them with wide eyes.

"Just get rid of the law? The Tigelaars and the Uplands have had a covenant for as long as I can remember! The idea of getting rid of it is preposterous!" Etai snapped, whipping his arm away as Carole lightly put a hand on his wrist. "And besides, even if this law were to be repealed, Fiyero would be out of luck."

The Arjiki prince's face twisted in confusion. "Why would I be out of luck?" He questioned, sensing that Etai was up to no good. The man's mouth twisted into a sly smile.

"Elphaba's gone. She just got up and left." He lied. Fiyero's eyes widened in disbelief and he lunged for Etai. Throttling him seemed like a grand idea.

"You liar! Elphaba would never just leave! What did you do?" He shouted, Marillot holding his son back.

Getting rid of Elphaba was one of the easiest things that Etai had ever done. All he had to do was threaten the woman a bit and she ran like a frightened puppy. He had given the green girl Nanny's address (a bit of kindness on his part) and banished her from the manor. "I didn't do anything. She decided that she couldn't work any longer so she packed her bag and left."

Fiyero placed his head in his hands and tried to figure everything out. All of the adults were staring at him strangely, but he didn't mind. How did Etai know of his relationship with the green girl? He must have sent…. A spy! That was it! Who would it be? And vaguely, in the back of his mind, he remembered the new maid; the one who seemed to hang around him all the time.

"Based off the stupid look you've had for the past five minutes, I think you're trying to figure something out." Etai informed him, wincing as Carole smacked him in the head with her fan.

"Well, you can inform the guests that the wedding will be delayed because we have to find Elphaba." Glinda told her mother, grasping Fiyero's hand and leading him out of the room before anyone could object.

"Great; what do we do now?" Fiyero questioned, adjusting his jacket and speed-walking to Carole's parlor. He had no idea why but he always seemed to find the answers there. On the floor, there was the file that contained the accident that killed Elphaba's parents. He flipped through the papers and noted that only one thing was missing: Nanny's address.

"I know where we can start."


	26. The End

**Hey everyone! This is it: the final chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who read this and reviewed. It means the world to me! Now, I'm going to be writing a sequel (will you read it?) and please check out my other story "Reputation for Malice". Enjoy and review! -Meghan**

* * *

"Lyle, we need horses now." The stable boy was appalled by what he was seeing. Fiyero was sprinting towards him with Glinda in tow. Both of them were in their wedding clothes, but neither of them seemed to mind the mud.

Lyle looked them over and shook his head. "You know, I'm not even going to ask. Just take Renee." Fiyero nodded in gratitude and settled himself on the black horse, pulling Glinda up behind him.

"Fiyero, I've never ridden a horse before." Glinda's nervous soprano echoed in his ear. He turned slightly to give her a comforting smile and then galloped on. It seemed like the ride was over in minutes, although it took nearly an hour and a half. Fiyero took the blonde's hand and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time?" Nanny snapped at them, Glinda cowering behind the prince in fright.

"We're looking for Elphaba. Etai kicked her out and we think she's here." Nanny shook her head before Fiyero had even gotten a chance to finish his explanation.

"She's not here, dearie." Nanny told them, leaning on her cane to get a good look at the blonde. "Glinda? Oz, you really do look like your mother." The blonde stared at her, rather confused.

"How do you know my mother?" Glinda questioned her, stepping out to face her as she felt a little bit braver. Nanny gave a glance to Fiyero and the man gave her a shrug.

"It's a long story, dear. One that isn't very important now." She told her. Nanny straightened and glared at the both of them. "So I suppose you two know about Etai's violence?" The both nodded. "Well then, get back to the manor. If she hasn't come here, the bastard still has her."

The pair thanked her and walked down the steps.

"Wait!" Nanny cried, capturing their attention. "Keep my Elphie safe, will you?" Fiyero nodded for the two of them and he straddled the horse, not bothering to question Glinda's confused expression.

"What's going on, Fiyero?" The blonde asked him, almost in tears. By the way Nanny described Etai, it was clear that Elphaba was most likely in a whole lot of trouble. Fiyero didn't answer her. Instead, he kept his eyes on the road and didn't waver his stare until they reached the manor. Carole seemed infuriated, especially when the two ran right past her.

The wedding was a disaster. Guests were starting to leave, the bride and groom looked as if they were on a manhunt, and the bride's father was nowhere to be found.

Glinda and Fiyero stopped abruptly and stared at each other. Neither of them knew where Etai could have taken Elphaba. There were guest rooms everywhere and they didn't know where she was, let alone know where to start looking. As if someone in Heaven wanted them to find her, a small whimper caught their attention.

"Please, don't; I'm sorry!" The couple exchanged worried glances and then rushed down to the basement, absolutely horrified at what they saw. Elphaba was chained to the ceiling, her body hanging limply by the rusty chains. Her torso and the little they could see of her back were torn up in a mix of green skin and fresh, crimson blood. Fiyero's anger rose as he noticed that her face was bloodied and bruised as well. And by the way her thigh was jutting out; he guessed that her femur was broken. Glinda pushed him forward with a "Go get her" and then stepped back into the shadows.

Just as Fiyero was about to flip the switch that would release Elphaba from her incarceration, a voice quickly stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Etai emerged from the other room, a pistol in his hand. He waved it to Fiyero and then cocked it. "If you try to release her or even try to flee, I will shoot her without hesitation."

Fiyero's brain was whirling. Never in his life did he ever have to think so much. "Father, just leave them be!" Glinda stepped up, quite bravely, although her voice was trembling. Etai whipped around to face his daughter. Smiling eerily, he took a loose pipe and delivered a blow to her head. It wasn't hard enough to kill her, but it was hard enough to knock her out.

"You are a vile piece of scum. It was bad enough that you would do such a thing to one of your servants, but to actually hit your own daughter! What are you thinking?" Fiyero scolded him, standing in place. His eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out how he could get Elphaba out without getting himself or her shot in the process.

"She was in my way. I'm just trying to finish what should have been done years ago! Elphaba should never have worked here and she should have never stolen you away from my daughter. Now, that bitch is going to pay!" Etai cackled manically and Fiyero suppressed the urge to throw up where he stood. How could anyone be so heartless?

"You know, Etai; you're not going to get away with this." Fiyero informed him, taking a daring step forward (which went unnoticed by the older man).

"Of course I am, your _Highness_." Etai answered, keeping his finger on the trigger in case Fiyero attacked him or anything. While he had his attention focused on the girl hanging from the ceiling, Fiyero chanced a look at Glinda. The blonde rose silently and put a hand to her head. He put a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet. And in one swift move, Fiyero darted forward, tackling Etai and pushing him to the wall. The man fired the gun but the prince had control of his arm and the bullet hit the switch instead. The chains began to reel and Elphaba fell to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Etai slung a fist at him and Fiyero blocked it, taking possession of the gun. During the outbreak of fighting, Glinda rushed over and took a hold of Elphaba, dragging the girl over to the blood-stained stairs. Fiyero began to shoot holes in the ceiling, his blue diamonds dripping with sweat. The ceiling began to shake and clumps of concrete and stone started to fall to the floor.

"Run!" Fiyero screamed. He took Elphaba in his arms and dashed up the stairs, letting Glinda go before him. The trio collapsed on the dining room floor as the room next to them crumbled and fell into the basement.

"What is it? What's happened?" Carole shouted as she came across the occupants and took in their frazzled appearance. Glinda's wedding gown was torn and bloodied from the gash in her head. Fiyero had lost his jacket sometime during the fight and Elphaba was more blood than flesh.

"Elphaba's dying; Etai is dead." Fiyero began to ramble and Carole ran out of the room, signaling for one of her servants.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba's whisper caught his attention and he quickly took her hand.

"It's okay, Fae. We're going to get you to a hospital and you're going to be okay." He promised her, kissing the back of her hand lightly.

She seemed to ignore everything that he had just said as she looked up at him. "Was I ever more than just a servant to you?" Elphaba asked him, beginning to cough violently.

Fiyero stroked her cheek and laid her back on the floor after her bout of coughing was over. "You are Elphaba and you mean the world to me. You are so much more than just a servant. You are the woman that I love. Nothing more, and nothing less."

**THE END**


End file.
